The Tierney in the Image
by asc12
Summary: After Booth put his gun away and locked Sweets body in the box he knew he had to finish the case. The mysterious woman had caused enough damage to the team as it was. Warning: I like to post and post often and can't leave a story unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

The Tierney in the Image

* * *

Unlike all the other stories. I don't own Bones. Oh wait, that _is_ just like all the others… (let's hope the humor improves from here)

This would be after Daisy & Jessica Warren but not dealing with the conspiracy/Booth plotline.

* * *

1.

"What?" Sweets asked confused, his head hurt as a trickle of blood dripped from his temple. The wet earth on his hands gave a sense of reality to the situation – this was not a dream. It was dark and late at night and they were at the farm.

He looked up, still disoriented, _oh good, Booth is here._ The thought was in direct juxtaposition to what happened again when Booth hit Sweets across the back between his shoulders with a shovel sending the psychologist into a completely dazed state. He was pretty sure that his head was about to come off and his stomach turned as he fell to the ground. A swift kick to the chest turned Sweets over to his back to look up at the man who did it, again, Booth.

"Why?" Sweets asked gasping for air.

Booth reached down and pulled Sweets up by the lapels of his jacket. "It had to be..." Booth began to say and stopped. Booth looked over his shoulder but Sweets had no idea what he was looking to.

"Booth, please…I don't understand…"

"Shut up Sweets. You've never…" Booth stopped short not completing his sentence. Instead he pulled the injured agent/doctor to the old barn located on the property.

"No, don't, please Booth don't!" Sweets pleaded with blurry vision as from the ground looking up at his coworker, his friend with the shovel raised. Booth hit Sweets one last time with the shovel across the face and Sweets voice fell silent. Booth fired his gun and threw Sweets body in the wooden box once used to store feed. It was more than big enough for a person but Booth didn't want anyone finding it. He locked it shut and turned to leave.

_I have to remember to come back_ Booth said to himself as he put his gun away and left the shovel with the blood on the end, Sweets blood, next to the box and left.

* * *

Three days before.

"The victim was found in an old feed box at an old farmstead in Virginia." Booth explained to Sweets as they walked into the diner. Booth held the door for Sweets who almost ran into it since he was so engrossed in the file he was reading.

"The victim was Laura Tierney aged 23 but she is of no relation to anyone at the farm is that correct?" Sweets asked absorbed in the file that Booth had to steer the young man towards their table by the window.

"Yeah, apparently it's a body dump." Booth said sitting down, watching to make sure the psychologist made it in his chair. He hadn't seen Sweets quite this captivated before but he knew why.

"She's beautiful, wasn't she?" Booth asked motioning to the photo.

"Did the ID come from a skull recreation?" Sweets asked looking instead at what was in no way a computer generated image.

"Yeah, the scan the image and a match, the body was just a skeleton. None of that flesh that Cam could work with. Angela found those images when she went to dig up some info on the woman." Booth said as Sweets stared at the photo, everyone had, it was mesmerizing.

"She looks like one of those actresses, Carole Lombard or Rita Hayworth." Sweets said but someone more specific came to mind a brunette came to mind, like the victim. His mother loved watching those old black and white movies and this black & white glamourous image epitomized that.

"Yeah sure." Booth said, all of the names Sweets had just named off meaning nothing to him. However she was beautiful with her strong cheek bones and eyes that pieced thru the film paper and stared you down, it almost gave you a shiver. Her looks were unique, they were bold and strong but yet hinted with a sweetness that left everyone engaged. It was obvious why she would take a career as a model.

"It's like Dorian Gray or something, the photos just, take you in." Sweets said. Booth welcomed the waitress instead of another reference he didn't understand. He wondered why he hung out with braniacs. How he longed for a silly conversation discussing the seriousness of Donald Duck not wearing pants or why it was fascinating to pull a beer label off a wet bottle.

"Yes, I'll have coffee." Booth said with much enthusiasm. "Sweets, you?" Booth asked as Sweets stared at the photo still. "Coffee? Cyanide? Cup of piss?"

"Yeah sounds good." Sweets said flipping back to the file.

"You heard him." Booth said to the waitress who smiled.

"Two cups of piss coming right up." She said leaving and Booth had to smile, _finally, someone with a sense of humor._

"It's just, something doesn't feel right." Sweets said flipping thru the file which only had 4 pages so far but still he had looked at them multiple times.

"Hey now, I'm the one with the gut feelings." Booth reminded him. "Besides, what's not right?"

"Well this woman, Tierney, she was a model and wasn't even reported missing. She had an apartment in upstate New York but she ends up in Virginia? In a feed box in an old barn? I don't know something doesn't fit. Has anyone gone to her apartment?" Sweets asked.

"No, you interested in a road trip?"

"Maybe." Sweets said reaching for the coffee the waitress brought. "This just doesn't…."

"Well that's why their cases Sweets, they're mysteries until they're solved."

* * *

Booth dropped Sweets off at the Bureau before heading to the Jeffersonian. Sweets had a client to see and Booth got a call from Brennan for something she found.

Booth strolled on the platform. "Hey Bones."

"Booth, this is quite interesting."

Booth was amazed how everyone seemed so mystified by this mystery woman. He understood her beauty but they just all seemed drawn to her, even dead.

"Find cause of death yet?" Booth asked as Brennan held up a bone and pointed to it.

"Notice the striations here, this woman was battling a bone disease. It would be quite painful, it's amazing she was able to do the level of modeling she was doing. Surely these poses would have been difficult to maintain." Brennan said motioning to the images Angela had on the computer screen on the platform.

Booth walked over to look at the images which were much like the images seen in the ones they had with the file, all very 1940's glamour in black and white in a George Hurrell style.

"I have yet to determine the cause of death." Brennan added.

"Cam said there was no uh, flesh or whatever in the box?" Booth asked.

"That's correct." Hodgins said joining them. "The box was built into the barn so I couldn't bring it back here but I examined it extensively."

"It would seem that the victim was placed in the box after the flesh had deteriorated." Brennan explained.

"And how long would that take?" Booth asked.

"We are still examining the bones but we have yet to know a time of death." Brennan added. "I understand that no one reported her as missing?"

"No, her parents passed away a few years ago and left her with a trust. Sweets suggested we go to her apartment but I don't know, I've got so much to do." Booth said.

"Well send Sweets by himself. He's an agent now right, I assume so since he's arresting people and carrying a gun. Can't picture Freud with a gun." Hodgins said amused with his own thought for a moment. "Besides, maybe the kid can get laid by someone who doesn't work in this lab."

"And looks identical to the other one." Angela added, adding to the disapproving way things ended.

"Yeah, the kid needs to get out more." Booth agreed.

"I don't understand referring to Sweets as a kid when he's almost thirty." Brennan said.

"Yeah, well he'll always be our little baby." Angela teased. "It allows us to live vicariously thru him."

"You've longed for a life with Star Wars and video games?" Hodgins kidded Angela with a smile.

"Oh wouldn't you know like to know." She teased him added before leaving, "I'll see what else I can find out about Ms. Tierney."

"It'd be great if someone could." Booth said turning to leave.

* * *

Back at the office Booth decided to stop by Sweets office and was glad he did. The psychologist was captivated by what he was reading and encircled in papers which covered the entire office.

"Your patients must have been impressed by your tidiness." Booth teased looking around.

"Oh I cancelled them." Sweets said rubbing his eyes. Booth wondered how long he had been reading.

"What? Why?" Booth asked but he had a guess and it was probably named Laura Tierney. "Obsessed much?"

"No, it's just, strange." Sweets said looking at his own mess and began to pick it up. "I got back and a messenger dropped off the papers they found in her apartment. There were some financials, which isn't much. She lived mostly off a trust her parents left her while she launched her modeling career. She practically manages herself from what I can see but she does have an agent, Spencer Albertson. From what I've seen she mostly references emails with him. I told them to take her laptop over to Angela since it had some passwords or something to get in."

"Okay, anything else?" Booth asked half kidding because there were enough papers in the office to start a sizeable fire.

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend." Sweets said in a disturbed tone.

"Jealous?" Sweets asked.

Sweets laughed it off with a wave. "No, it's not like that, though it would be my luck to fall for a dead woman. But no, Sebastian Tingle is the boyfriend. He's a person worth looking into I think. There are a series of cards and notes he left for her, all handwritten in very uh, nice cursive writing. They are never terribly romantic towards her though he signs them as her boyfriend. When I read thru them I got the idea that is extremely materialistic and honestly, I think homosexual."

"Well then you must be wrong about the boyfriend part."

"Well that's the reason I presume him being a suspect. When I read thru these letters here." Sweets said holding them out. "He's either mad at her or pleading with her to take him back, I think he was trying to advance his career thru hers. When I looked him up he's a far less successful model than she."

"Now that's something I can work with, a suspect!" Booth said happily. "Anyone else?"

"Well I had just started it but she kept a diary, a journal I suppose would be modern term. She chronicles the struggle of losing her parents and being successful. She doesn't mention any friends and only the boyfriend but he's only coming into the entries when you walked in. His name first showed up about six months ago."

"Well I guess you keep at the whole reading thru a woman's diary thing." Booth said earning a 'really?' look from Sweets and then got up to leave. "If you don't have any patients tomorrow what do you think of heading to New York, check out this manager and boyfriend?"

"Sure." Sweets said and after Booth left he went to cancel his three patients tomorrow. He had to know more about this woman and sat back down to read.

* * *

"Hey Bones, ready to go?" Booth asked stopping at the Jeffersonian to pick her up. "Hello, Bones!" Booth said again before she looked up.

"Just a moment Booth, I'm looking at something." Brennan almost seemed annoyed by Booth. He wanted to give her time so he looked away to see Angela in her office tapping away at something and decided to stop in when he recalled Sweets saying they would drop off the victim's laptop to her.

"Hey Angela, find anything?" Booth asked only to see hundreds of individual images on the screen.

"Yeah, a lot." Angela said.

"I've got thru her emails and her manager/agent he's pretty much your mister ten percent. The victim seems to be pretty independent but only certain firms will work with the agents so she has to use him. Everything with him seems pretty mundane though, where to go and when she's getting paid. I haven't seen any emails go from either that suggests any riff between them. The boyfriend he's a weirdo."

Booth recalled what Sweets had said about him and was curious what Angela's take was.

"He emails her at least ten times a day. He references the fact she's not on any social media sites and I checked, she's not, which for her age and profession is pretty strange." Angela said.

"She doesn't seem very typical at all." Cam said coming in the room. "Twenty three and few friends and not a social mediate."

"Yeah, she's very down to earth though." Angela said with the emails on the screen. "I've read thru hundreds of these and every time she comes across as really, nice."

"Truly a crime in New York." Cam teased.

"Yeah, she seems very likeable and very nice. Even when she emails customer service about the wrong item and they blow her off she's very kind in her response back. I don't know, she's just like, too good to be true." Angela said. "What time is it anyway? I've just been mesmerized by this."

"It's almost six." Booth said looking back at Brennan who continued to work on the bones. _Why is that these people are so drawn in by this woman? _He wondered, and why wasn't he?

"I've got to get going!" Angela said upon hearing the time. Cam agreed that she had to go as well.

"Well Bones is busy with the remains." Booths aid as they headed out of the room towards Brennan. "So Sweets and I are going to head to New York tomorrow and check these people out. Let me know if you find anything more that we can use."

* * *

The next morning Sweets and Booth were on a plane heading out since it was faster than the four hour car drive. Not planning to be gone long, neither had brought anything along. Booth noticed that Sweets looked a little tired.

"You find anything more in the diary?" Booth asked as the plane took off.

"Yeah." Sweets said suddenly remembering the reason for their flight and yawned. "Yeah, the boyfriend was definitely a headache for the victim. She really stressed over how to break up with him but he would not let go. She decided to try and treat him like a friend and see how that could go, that was her last entry two weeks ago. She didn't write everyday however, there were large gaps in the entries at times."

"Yeah Bones was hoping to find cause of death soon, it's looking like poison or something because there was nothing in the bones."

"You said she was suffering from a bone disease?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, Bones said a pretty serious one. Why?"

"It's just strange because she discusses her struggles with the industry and the boyfriend in the journal but never once any sort of treatment."

"Maybe she didn't want to think about it and feel worse." Booth suggested.

"Yeah, but if it's as serious as that, she would have surely mentioned it, even in her own thoughts at least once in the hundred or so pages."

Booth had to agree, that did seem strange.

"There is one other person I think we should check out, Dion Le Savier. He's a designer that was pushing very hard for her to be his sole model. She was very resistant to work with him and tried politely to turn him down several times but she mentioned being tired of his persistence."

"When we land I'll have Angela check the emails from him. She mentioned the same as you had found in regards to the boyfriend."

"Ah, double checking my work." Sweets said.

"No, it's just nice to know you haven't lost your touch." Booth joked as he shut his eyes, his mind had been on the case last night, he didn't have a good feeling about it.

* * *

_I was just thinking yesterday how I find it interesting when people do/don't like characters. I see many people post that they don't like Sweets character because he is annoying. I find Sweets character as written in fan fiction stories to be far more compelling than on the show itself. On the show his character is often a bit confusing from being a valued member of the team to one who stands back to agree with Booth when necessary. His character has enormous potential which I think is seen in the compelling stories on FF, which I hope to be a part of. In essence, I see Sweets more for what he can be, more than how is currently portrayed. The character of Sweets could be very interesting to explore, something the show itself does not do. I think Sweets often comes across as very one dimensional and either nosey or uncaring but his character could really grow, if given the chance. So let's find another layer in the pages ahead perhaps? Maybe, not entirely sure where this one is going yet. Like the others, I see it as "short" (115 pages later….)_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

* * *

**After a suspicious start, we go back three days to what brought us to the present. A new case comes in with 23 year old Laura Tierney, a model with classic features straight out of a film noir. She appears to be sweet and successful and all but Booth are mesmerized by her image. Sweets and Booth head to New Yok to find out more about the mystery woman.**

"Hey Bones, just wanted to see if you had found anything out? We landed a few minutes ago and are on our way to interview her manager." Booth said.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins found an infestation in the feed box that was not indigenous to the area. He has placed the time of being placed in the box to four days ago and I would place the time of death to a week ago. I myself have found some restructuring to the jawline."

"Well she was a model, did she have plastic surgery?" Booth asked.

"No, these changes were made post mortem. I'll need more time to look these over." Brennan said.

"Great, well, let us know if you find anything else out." Booth said goodbye as they had arrived at the manager's agency.

They left not long after having found out little from the manager who had met his client on a few locations but in general worked with her only thru online correspondence. Booth still had his reservations that he kept such a limited relationship with his most ascendingly lucrative client.

They headed to her most recent photo shoot to see if the photographer had any comments.

"She was easy to work with." The man dressed all in black told them. "She posed, I shot. It was great."

"You have nothing else to say about her, you guys were in a shoot for like three hours together." Booth argued.

"Yeah and it was the shortest three hours of my life man!" The photographer said with a smile. "Most of these models come on and you have to either build them up or bring them back down, but Laura? Laura showed up-on time, ready, and without attitude. It was a dream. I'm only sorry that I won't be able to work with her again."

Sweets and Booth were about to lead with little more than reinforced knowledge that the victim was nice and professional when a woman in her late twenties stopped them.

"You're asking about Laura Tierney, did something happen to her?!" The woman asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Booth asked.

"I'm Mandy Bigelow, I did her hair and makeup on the last shoot."

"Were you friends with the victim?" Sweets asked.

"No, but she was just really nice." Mandy began in the same song Booth & Sweets had heard before. "She didn't talk much but when she did it was really sweet. Then about half way thru her hair her phone started ringing. She didn't want to talk to whoever it was and she kept hitting ignore."

"Did you see a name that came up on the screen?" Booth asked.

"I didn't want to pry but I was interested. I couldn't read it but it was labeled "Don't Answer - Dion." She confessed.

"The designer that wanted her." Sweets reminded Booth.

"Yeah and maybe a little too much."

* * *

Unable to see Dion Savior Booth and Sweets tried to track down the boyfriend. The running around the city was making both tired. They found Sebastian and knocked on his door.

"Coming!" He shouted in a singing voice.

"So glad no one works in the middle of the day." Booth said under his breath.

"Oh, what do you want?" Sebastian asked having not found who he apparently was waiting for at the door.

Booth introduced himself and Sweets and asked if he knew Laura Tierney.

"Um, yeah she's my girlfriend!"

"And when was the last time you saw her?" Booth asked.

"Like three weeks ago. Wait, you're in suits, oh my! FBI! On my God!" He squealed in near panic.

"Yeah I'm sorry but Laura Tierney's body was found on a farm in Virginia." Booth informed him, bracing himself for the inevitable hysterical freak out, which immediately arrived.

The young man, Laura's age, fell into the apartment and wailed on the fuchsia colored couch. Booth motioned to Sweets to go and talk to him. Sweets widened his eyes with a firm "no." But Booth shrugged his shoulders suggesting that Sweets was the guy for the job. Sweets mouthed 'you owe me.' And Booth smiled and nodded that he probably did. Booth was immensely glad he did not come alone on this trip.

"Mr. uh, Tingle right?" Sweets said sitting beside him on the couch. "I understand your frustration and being upset." Sweets said with a well versed tongue. "Perhaps if you take a few deep breaths…"

The young man sat up and practically jumped in Sweets arms and began to sob on Sweets shoulder. Sweets tried not to cringe at the exchange. He wasn't entirely sure this man didn't kill  
the victim and he was certainly dripping snot down the back of Sweets black jacket. _Had to pick the black one today, gray would have been better. _Sweets looked up to Booth who was suppressing giggles under the fact that Sweets always wanted people to share their feelings. _Kid got his wish_ Booth said to himself. But after a moment even Booth relented and patted Sebastian Tingle on the back.

"Okay fella, let's just sit back and have a chat." Booth said sitting in the quaint chair opposite them. He noticed Sweets happy to back up a few inches and non-chalantly check out the stain on his back.

"You said the last time you saw her was three weeks ago." Booth said handing the young man the box of tissues.

"Yeah, we had dinner. Laura was a bit distant." He said wiping his nose.

"How do you mean distant?" Sweets asked and continued to watch Sebastian's reactions.

"Well she had been strange lately, she wasn't returning my calls for a while and then she said we could 'hang out' I mean, it was like it was so casual." Sebastian recollected. Sweets recalled Laura's diary entry in which she was trying to ease Sebastian out of her life with a 'friends' approach.

"Did she say anything about any problems she had been having with anyone?" Booth asked.

"No, just some designer was pressuring her to sign with him and she didn't want to."

"What was the designer's name?" Sweets asked.

"Oh I don't know." Sebastian answered but Sweets' eyebrow arched. Booth knew Sweets didn't buy it, he didn't either.

"Do you have any idea of anyone who would want to hurt her?" Booth asked.

"No, no one, shew as so sweet and…"

"Yeah, we know." Booth said about to throw up if he had to hear that one more time. He looked to Sweets to see if he had any questions but Sweets gave a subtle nod that he didn't.

"Well, we thank you for your time and we are sorry for your loss." Booth said offering a business card in case the kid remembered anything more.

Once outside the door, Sweets paused by the closed door to listen. He stood there nearly a minute before walking away with Booth.

"What was that about?" Booth asked as they stepped on the elevator.

"That was all an act. If he was genuinely that upset he would have been on the phone calling someone or go back to crying." Sweets said confirming his suspicions from the moment Sebastian went hysterical.

"And he was lying about not knowing the designer." Booth said suspecting the same thing Sweets had. "He's not going to tell us anything so we're going to have to dig. One more place I think we should go, Laura Tierney's apartment. That woman had secrets, I know it."

* * *

"Here it is." Sweets said pointing to it.

Booth pulled out the key the super gave him. The police had gone by and dutifully packed away the key items like papers, laptop and journal but the agents wanted a closer look. A girl next door like Laura Tierney didn't end up in a body dump for being super nice.

"Any idea where to look?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know, where does a girl who hides her life hide stuff?" Booth asked opening drawers and looking underneath the posh couch cushions.

"I don't know that we have any reason to suspect her for anything." Sweets said looking around as well but stopping at a picture she had lying on the table of herself. It must have been some post shots from the shoot they had gone to.

"Well I don't buy into it all. You and the rest of the squints might be in a trance with her but I'm not convinced." Booth said though Sweets didn't hear any of it.

"Sweets!" Booth said causing Sweets to look away from the enchanting photo. "Look! We've got a flight in like two hours."

"Oh, right." Sweets said setting it back down. It was like he had completely forgotten where he was for a moment. He decided if a woman was to hide anything it wasn't going to be in the living room, it would be private, in the bedroom.

Both men continued to look around. Sweets checked the medicine cabinet and found no medications indicative of a serious bone disease which still puzzled him, Brennan was never wrong. Booth joined him as they went thru the bedroom, though respectively.

"Whoa." Booth said upon hearing a hallow sound under the vanity's bottom drawer. He pulled out the drawer and in the back found large stacks of cash in bundles.

"That's a lot of cash." Sweets said looking at it.

"There's at least five grand here." Booth said thumbing thru it.

"What are you thinking?" Sweets asked running various criminal activities thru his mind.

"Maybe dr…." Booth stopped when they heard a noise, the front door.

Booth dropped the money and drew his gun. Sweets followed suit as they quietly approached the living room and saw a figure in the closet hanging up something.

"Hold it!" Booth shouted as the door shut. The woman jumped and screamed and fell back. Booth put his gun away as his cell phone rang. Sweets went to the woman on the ground now rubbing her back side.

"Yeah Bones." Booth said answering.

"Booth, I'm glad I caught you. The facial reconstruction was falsified. This skull doesn't belong to Laura Tierney."

"Yeah I know Bones, she just walked in her front door."

* * *

_If you are familiar with the Gene Tierney film noir "Laura" you see I was offering this as an homage. If you're not familiar with it, beautiful (brunette) Gene Tierney is found dead (a shot gun to the face). The detective on the case begins to fall for her (even though she's dead) and is quite tantalized with her. One night at her apartment she comes home, all in one piece. This is where the two stories will divide, however, it was just a fun shout out to a great old black & white movie._


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Sweets & Booth interview suspects in New York. There's the agent who hardly knows her, a photographer who thought she was easy to work with, the makeup gal who thought she was scared of someone and the boyfriend who is hiding something about the designer they can't locate. Once Sweets & Booth discover a large amount of cash they make an even greater discovery, their victim just walked in her front door.**

* * *

"What? What are you sure?" Brennan asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Booth said knowing few people looked like Laura. "I'll have to call you back."

"Are you okay?" Sweets asked Laura.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Laura asked though she was amazingly calm.

Booth walked up and introduced himself and Sweets.

"You surprised us Ms. Tierney, you see, we thought you were dead." Booth announced.

"Why is that?" She asked standing up and patting down her vintage day dress.

"A body was found on a farm in Virginia, the facial reconstruction matched to you." Sweets explained.

Laura nodded and went to sit on the couch after she pushed the cushions back in place. It was the one Booth had moved but she had a funny feeling that other things had been touched. She assumed it was the two of them.

"We usually don't have these kind of mistakes." Booth explained.

"I'm sure it's not a mistake." Laura said trying to resist the urge to bite her nails. They could tell she was very nervous about something. "I know someone would get me."

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked.

Laura sighed and went to her jacket she had just hung up and pulled a note from the pocket.

"I left two weeks ago to just go and clear my head. I was staying in Vermont, just taking a break. I couldn't handle the stress anymore, not after I got this note." She handed it to Booth.

_"Don't push me anymore or I'll show you what can happen to you."_ Booth read aloud. "The body in Virginia was a warning."

"Made to look like her." Sweets finished.

"I didn't want to believe it." Laura said.

"Why didn't you go to the cops?" Booth questioned.

"I…I don't know." Laura said shaking some and getting upset. Booth backed off some though suspicion was still pronounced in his gut.

"We found a great deal of cash in your bedroom. Can you tell us why you have that much on hand?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I always do." Laura answered. "Wait, you searched my apartment?"

"As part of the investigation." Sweets said in an apologetic tone. "We thought we were trying to find the person who murdered you."

"Oh, I understand." Laura said and Booth was amazed how the woman hardly let things bother her. "I don't use credit cards." Laura explained. "I have one but I don't like to use it. I always have enough cash on hand for an emergency."

"You aren't on any social media sites either, do you find a distrust in modern technology?" Sweets asked.

"No, not at all. I just don't have any friends. When I grew up the other girls thought I was pretty, too pretty apparently and they only made fun of me. Then when I got into modeling the other pretty girls, they are just so fake. So I don't know anyone to connect with." As Laura talked Sweets nodded and she seemed sincere about her answers.

"Well Ms. Tierney, I think you'll need to come back with us." Booth said. "It appears there is someone after you and being across multiple state lines we'll need to continue to investigate." Booth explained.

"That's fine. I would be glad not to be alone, apparently little good came of it while I was gone anyway. May I pack a few things?" Laura asked.

"Of course." Booth said stepping aside as she headed to the bedroom.

Once she was gone Booth turned to Sweets. "What do you think?"

"She's scared of something but she's hiding something too." Sweets suggested.

"Yeah, and why do I have the feeling it's something pretty big." Booth said.

* * *

"Great Bones, yeah we'll be back soon. Yeah she's nice. She's staying with us. If anyone is out to get her I want to be on watch." Booth said adding a goodbye and ending the call.

"Anything new?" Sweets asked as Laura checked in her bag.

"The body belongs to a Silvia Kring. She's the same age and had a similar look to the victim, I mean, Laura Tierney though not as…." Booth searched for the right word.

"Beautiful?" Sweets filled in and Booth gave him a look. "What? It's a statement. She's a model, I don't think many could disagree…"

"Yeah, well Silvia Kring was the right physical type minus a couple of reconstructive changes. She was in a health care facility in Canada getting treatment for her bone disease. She was reported missing two weeks ago. Bones did some test on the bones and said she was poisoned, though with the disease she didn't have a lot of time."

"So the murder knew how to restructure bones to make them look like someone else?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing we're working with a fairly small group of people who can do that." Booth said as Laura approached and they finished their conversation.

* * *

By the time they got home it was very late in the evening. Sweets took a cab back to his place and Booth took Laura back to his home with Brennan.

"Hello." Brennan said answering the door. Booth thought it was strange how much Brennan's face lit up when Laura walked in. "You are even more beautiful in person."

While on the one hand Booth knew Brennan said whatever was on her mind he also noted that she seemed almost smitten with the model. Laura on the other hand blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, thank you." She said and embarrassed quickly changed the subject. "I hope I'm not imposing on you, I said I could stay at a hotel."

"Not at all, we're glad you could stay." Brennan said as Booth sat Laura's bags down for her. "It's also nice to know that you are not dead."

Laura was caught off guard by the sentence but smiled. Booth again noticed how quickly the woman recovered from a situation that might have made someone else uncomfortable.

"I hope to not be a bother and hopefully we can get everything cleared up soon."

Booth hoped so too because that night he did not sleep well almost. He thought he heard noises but he dismissed them. It was as though he knew the next day was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Booth took Brennan and Laura by the Jeffersonian. Not to Booth's surprise the squints looked at Laura like a shiny idol. After a new moments he was able to tear Angela away and see if she had found anything on the laptop before they handed it back over the Laura.

"Yeah, I did find a few things." Angela began. "Okay first of all, that guy, the designer Dion LeSavior, he was sending her emails, texts, everything like every moment of every day."

"That would give her reason to run." Booth said mulling it over and wondering how much a designer knew about facial reconstructions, it seemed possible.

"I also did a little digging too, Sebastian Tingle, the boyfriend has a public Facebook account. He has been soaking up the attention of Laura's death, well sort of death."

"That doesn't surprise me." Booth said recalling the hysterical man's behavior yesterday- when an audience was involved.

"The other thing I came across is the fact that Sebastian is a _huge _follower of…Dion LeSavior." Angela announced pulling up some posts that Booth read.

"Wow, this kid really wanted Dion to sign him."

"Yeah and the fact that Laura was turning him down must have been pretty tough for the boyfriend." Angela suggested.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Good work Angela. Say anything on the manager?"

"No, so far he still seems pretty clean but I'll keep digging."

"Thanks." Booth said and left.

He exited Angela's office to find Brennan pointing to Laura's jawline as Laura sat patiently on a stool. Brennan was pointing out her perfect bone structure. Booth exhaled heavily as he toted the bombshell away as she waved goodbye to everyone who remained engaged until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Hey Sweets." Booth said walking into his office.

"Hey Booth, I was just on my way to see you."

"You got something?" Booth asked.

"Maybe, do you?" Sweets asked carrying on the friendly banter. "You still owe me a drink by the way."

"Yeah, that's one I would gladly pay up. Glad I didn't go alone." Booth laughed under his breath.

"Yeah well I know what you've got and Angela just emailed it to me."

"Damn, she beat me to it." Booth joked.

"Yeah well she probably figured you'd forget to tell me." Sweets said hinting that perhaps Booth had forgotten to include him in the past.

"I can't forget you Sweets. How can I, you're always around." Booth said it like it was annoying but smiled.

"Alright, so I've been thinking about what Angela told me and I put that together with what I sat up half of last night thinking about…."

"Yeah and what did the shrink brain blender come up with?" Booth asked leaning against the couch arm.

"They didn't do it." Sweets said. Booth was irritated, the case was looking like it was going to wrap up, not unravel.

"No, no, that's not it Sweets." Booth began to argue, Booth's gut said they were guilty and Booth's gut was always right.

"I'm sorry Booth, and I could be wrong but Sebastian wanted in, Dion wanted Laura, Albertson the agent wanted ten percent. It was that simple."

"Except for the part with a body and a threat." Booth added. "Ugh, we've got more suspects huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm wrong." Sweets said while Booth threw his hands up in the air.

"Ugh, some profiler." Booth kidded.

"Hey now, I'm still _right_ here."

"Okay, well I think she's hiding something." Booth said.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's up in my office where people can't see her and gawk over her."

"I don't see why you don't see …"

"I do alright, she's nice and pretty, but there's something more there, something isn't right."

"Okay, well bring her down her and I'll talk to her." Sweets suggested. "I'll talk to her, shrink her as you like to say." Sweets added the last bit with heavy sarcasm.

"Good, I've got some calls to make anyway. But don't let her out of your sight, we apparently have a nut job after her."

"Right, and my plan up till now was to throw her into a psycho's hands. I'm glad you reminded me." Sweets' sarcasm was overflowing.

* * *

After Booth showed Laura to Sweets' office he got a call from Angela.

"Hey Booth, I think I've got something here." Angela announced. "There's only about a dozen or so people in the states who Brennan says could have done the work this guy did on the skull. I've checked them out and six of them are out of the country on vacation and have been for weeks, which must be a tough life, and the other half dozen we've eliminated in one way or another. Brennan says she had one she thinks you should question, Dr. Michael Jones."

"Okay, I'll have someone pick him up. Thanks." Booth hung up and did a search for any information he could find on the doctor while Agent Shaw tracked him down. Booth was glad it was still early in the morning but he felt like a long day was ahead of him.

* * *

"Agent Booth?" Shaw called on the other end of the line, "I have Dr. Jones and will be at the bureau in an hour."

Booth was pleased, _that didn't take long _he said to himself. His phone rang and he answered to find Angela on the other end.

"So I've checked everything I could on Laura Tierney." Angela began. "Her parents passed away three years ago. They were pretty wealthy and left her with a trust fund. That we knew, what's interesting is that her father was in charge of procurement for the New York Institute of Art. He was being questioned about the disappearance of piece of art, it was to be shipped to the Jeffersonian."

Booth found it interesting that their case suddenly had ties very close to home. National institution or not, it was a pretty big coincidence.

"What was it?"

"It was a statue of a falcon about a foot tall. It was a ceremonial pouring vessel used in 16th century Rome. It was once adorned with several jewels but in World War II it was recovered, minus the jewels. Still it's historical significance leave its' value was just under a million, which compared to some of the other artifacts it wasn't that valuable. However, a large number of inquiries came in about the statue once it didn't arrive." Angela explained.

"So it was never found, nothing?"

"No, they questioned everyone in the packaging and delivery, they had paperwork that contradicted each other that appeared to not place blame on anyone. Her parents were killed two weeks after the investigation started."

"That's pretty coincidental." Booth said.

"I'm digging thru particulars of the accident now. I'll send you an image they had of this statue." Angela said pausing to email the image. "One more thing, I dug thru Laura Tierney's records and found out that she has no transactions on any of her credit, phone, _nothing _for the last two weeks. I can't even find her on any security facial recognition scans."

Booth did not like the sound of that. Even if she didn't have a lot of friends or didn't like to use credit cards it sounded like she was trying to stay pretty far under the radar, and that left him with reservations.

He hung up with Angela and headed to the door. He took what info he had on the doctor and decided to stop by Sweets office. He heard giggling as he stepped in and that made him nervous.

He opened Sweets door to find the two of them sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Sweets, I've got a suspect coming in, want to interview him with me?" Booth had the desire to pull him away from the alluring woman for a bit to clear the psychologists head.

"Yeah sure." Sweets said and Booth asked another agent to keep an eye on the model.

* * *

Booth brought Sweets up to speed on the doctor who was waiting for them.

"Dr. Michael Jones, is that correct?" Booth asked as the duo sat opposite the doctor. Do you know a Silvia Kring?"

The doctor involuntarily shuddered. They knew he had.

"No." He lied.

"Come on Dr. Jones, we can tell that you're lying why don't you just cut to the chase." Sweets offered.

The doctor seemed tired of carrying a heavy weight around.

"Last week I get a call that someone is coming into my office. They have a patient I need to see. He wanted to come at the end of the day and he was willing to pay me handsomely for the last minute visit. He called, he was running late. I told the secretary and nurse to go because it was a consultation and honestly I didn't think he was going to show. He showed." His voice was nervous the way he said it.

"He and the body bag he brought with him. I didn't know her name. I assume it is who you ask or I wouldn't be here. He gave me a picture who she should look like. She was the cleanest skeleton I had seen, I would have thought he had a prop except he had on a mask and a gun."

"Is this who he wanted her to look like?" Booth asked holding out a photo of Laura Tierney.

"Yes!" The doctor said. "Oh no, is she dead too?"

"No. Now doctor, anything else you can tell us about this man?"

"He had on a mask. I was so scared I couldn't tell you much more. He said if I said anything he would kill me." The doctor confessed.

"Do you know a Dion Savior?" Booth asked but the doctor shook his head. Sweets looked for any ticks the man had to suggest he was lying when he said no.

"Know anything about a falcon, a priceless falcon?" Booth asked again and Sweets interest was piqued.

"No." The doctor answered again.

Booth turned to Sweets who nodded that the man didn't appear to be lying and seemed genuinely scared.

"Okay, wait here, we'll have someone take you home." Booth said as he and Sweets left.

Once they were outside Sweets turned to Booth. "So you want to tell me about a falcon?"

* * *

An hour later Sweets was up to speed on the wooden carved bird and Booth was no farther on the case. The conversation between Laura & Sweets had revealed that her favorite color was red and that she loved her parents very much. Needless to say Booth was not terribly impressed with what Sweets had found out. Sweets headed back to his office after he and Booth were caught up. Booth went back to this office and seeing no leads allowed his head to thump on the desk as he let it fall.

His phone rang and he picked it up but left his head on the desk.

"Booth." He answered.

"Agent Booth this is Agent Shaw." Her voice was shaky. "Agent Simpson was taking the doctor back to his practice and keep him under protection. Their car was stopped at a light. A gunman shot them both in the head."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

**Laura Tierney flies back to DC and stays with Booth. Angela discovers that for having been 'taking time off' for two weeks Laura has no calls, no charge and is seen nowhere. She also discovers that Laura's father worked for the NY Institute of Art and lost a 16th century Falcon statue two weeks before he and his wife died in a car accident. Booth & Sweets question the doctor who performed the face altercation on the body that was found. He admits it and is killed, along with the agent assigned to watch him an hour later.**

* * *

"So this guy means business." Sweets said standing in Booth's office.

"It's not even lunch yet and we're mounting a pile of bodies." Booth said rubbing his head.

"Speaking of lunch I should get Laura something." Sweets said and Booth wondered if anyone's mind but his was on the murdered people.

"Yeah, good why don't you take her to the diner for a nice lunch and I'll sit here and work." Booth said sarcastically.

"Sounds good." Sweets said taking his advice and leaving.

"What?!" Booth asked though no one was there for him to explain he was being sarcastic.

* * *

Sweets knew Booth wasn't happy with his lack of information on Laura. He suspected Booth was being sarcastic with his lunch suggestion but he saw it as a good chance to get Laura out of the drab FBI surroundings and into some place she might feel more at ease. They sat in the busy diner at lunch as Laura took in the surroundings.

"So you're an FBI psychologist?" She asked Sweets.

"Yeah, that and a few other assorted jobs." Sweets said wondering himself just what he was these days. He had patients, profiles and cases. He wondered if she should get a raise.

"That's pretty exciting. What made you want to do that?" Laura asked returning Sweets to the conversation. Sweets generally kept his life to himself but he noted that Laura did not often seem trusting of people. She chose to talk about things around her more than about herself, much like Sweets did. He knew if he offered something insightful and private she might follow suit and then Booth would have information to work with.

"My parents." Sweets said finally answering her question. "They were great people, they really helped me, saved me actually." Sweets cleared his throat, it was harder to talk about those things in his life than he had planned on.

"Oh, you said were, did they uh?"

"Yeah, they passed away, right before I started at the FBI." Sweets said. He knew her parents were dead and now they had a common bond. It was working as he watched her relax. He didn't like deceiving Laura but his ultimate goal was to make her comfortable and only use the information to help her. _That's okay right? _Sweets asked himself.

"Mine died in a car accident." Laura said softy. Sweets could tell the emotion was still high for her. "I still don't understand it, I never really got the whole story. Just that they were gone."

"It's difficult to lose people, especially when you don't have a lot of people to begin with it." Sweets sympathized. "But sometimes you meet people that you can trust."

Laura looked up a moment as though gauging the answer. Two men shared words over a seat at the counter near the pair causing them to pause in their conversation. Sweets wondered why people fought over the stupidest things like seats sometimes.

"My father left me with something special once. He told me to watch who I trust." Laura said, emanating a nervousness. "He said I would know when I could trust someone." She signed. "I just don't know."

"Do you often feel issues with trust, how you keep cash around, have few friends."

"You must have met Sebastian." Laura said with a smile.

"Yeah, what's up with that guy?" Sweets knew he had just digressed back to valley speak but it seemed to make Laura look at him less like a shrink.

"I met Sebastian and he was different, at first. I thought he could be someone special but really he just wanted to get ahead. He's pretty conflicted."

"I'll say." Sweets said thinking of his suit that still needed to go to the dry cleaners. "You should definitely trust someone when you feel ready."

Laura smiled. "I think I'm getting there. You're all so nice to help me, give me places to stay. I know it's your job but you all seem to care so much about your cases."

"We do." Sweets said realizing how true it was. "Everyone deserves a little peace."

"I'd like that." Laura said letting out a long breath. "I'd love to get things off my chest, have a little peace."

Laura leaned in closer to Sweets to whisper, it was hard for even Sweets to hear.

"I do think someone wants something from me. And if that woman died to send me a message that he wants it, I help."

"I can do that." Sweets said and Laura smiled as the waitress brought their food ending their whispering.

"Let's talk about it after lunch okay?" Sweets offered and Laura nodded. The man at the counter spilled his drink.

* * *

Booth stewed in his office chair, hungry and annoyed with everyone and everything. Shaw had been on the wrong end of the mood when she reported that there was no evidence or eyewitnesses that could report anything.

Booth had called Angela who found some footage at the traffic lights and sent the images to Booth.

"Did you get them?" Angela asked on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, a guy who drives a black SUV. I'll put out an APB." Booth said sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Grouchy Pants with that attitude I won't see you the next image." Angela said still cleaning up the image on her tablet.

"Sorry, it's just been a frustrating day."

"Tell me about it. I've got Hodgins telling me about bug infestations in one ear and Brennan telling me about Silvia's bone disease in the other. The long and the short of that one is both have squat."

Booth smiled, finally someone who spoke in words he understood. He decided to just go thru Angela for news from now on. It was to the point and didn't have a bunch of $5 words in it like Sweets and the rest of the squints did.

"Take a look at this guy." Angela said and soon an email popped up on Booth's screen.

"Whoa, that's a nasty looking piece of work."

"Yeah I know right? I'm running a facial recognition now though I'm not sure how much face he has to run one on." Angela said.

Booth continued to look at the man with deep scars on his face, most likely the result of being exposed to a fire.

"Hans Klein." Angela said.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, it's pretty quick when you've got a guy who's wanted in questioning of 42 open cases."

"Really." Booth said tapping at his own computer and pulling up the guy as well. "Let's see what's he been up to."

"Mostly he's tied to a lot of missing artifacts, a few missing people."

"He's a treasure hunter."

"Well I'm sure he'd prefer a different name but the one I would go with is damn near pirate, just without the ship. From what I'm seeing he's ruthless."

"Ruthless enough to kill a doctor and an FBI agent." Booth said knowing the answer to that was a yes.

"I'm guessing you do not want to be on this guy's bad side. Which…."

"You've got something else?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I was looking into the car accident that Laura Tierney's parents died in like I said I would. Well, now I'm starting to think we have a connection because her dad didn't die of a car accident."

"Why do you say that?" Booth asked, his gut cinching in that informative way.

"Technically I would say that." Cam said coming into the room with a file. "Angela had questions about the injuries to the father at the time of the accident. There was a great deal of damage to the bodies, the father in particular. Apparently the car went over a cliff but after digging thru these files I would say a good number of these injuries were sustained prior to the crash. There was already bruising on the skin, that would not have been there by the time that paramedics arrived."

"What kind of bruising?" Booth asked.

"I've looked at the reports, these types of injuries are far more consistent with torture, not a car accident." Cam reported.

"Even going over a cliff?"

"Yes." Cam said definitively. "He was tortured and then placed in the car. I would need more to go with but I suspect he was dead at the time he was placed in the car and that it was pushed over the cliff."

"I bet I know someone psycho enough to do it." Angela said looking at the burn victim and suspect.

"But what does a treasure hunter want with Laura Tierney's father?" Cam asked.

"Her father worked in procurement for a museum and lost a statue." Angela said.

"Oh, that could be a connection sure." Cam said.

"And if the father couldn't get it for him then he could have gone to the daughter Angela surmised.

"Good thing she's at the FBI with Booth, right Seeley?" Cam asked.

The line went dead as Booth had slammed the phone down and dialed Sweets cell.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_Alright, trying for longer this time! I wanted to get that posted because I was afraid another project would come up and then I would get nothing posted today. So I figured something was better than nothing. ;)  
_

* * *

**Sweets takes Laura to lunch where a stranger listens in to their conversation. Laura feels uncommonly trusting towards Sweets and begins to open up to him. Angela discovers the identity of the man who murdered Dr. Jones and the agent with him. The murder is Hans Kline. Kline, a treasure hunter, may have ties to Laura's father who, Cam discovers, died prior to the car accident from being tortured.**

* * *

Sweets held the door open for Laura as she stepped out of the diner but reached in his pocket for his cell and answered.

"Sweets!" Booth felt relieved. "Get back to the office now. Please tell me you have your gun." Booth didn't think he would ever have uttered those hopeful words. "Good. Grow eyes in the back of your heard on the way here, no you know what, go to the Jeffersonian but wait ten minutes and I'll catch up to you."

Booth grabbed his keys and headed for the parking lot. It was raining heavily and he wasn't terribly excited about the fact that by the time he reached his vehicle in the lot he was soaked. Booth reached for his work out bag and sat his wallet, badge and gun on the seat. He pulled out a black tee and slipped it on, discarding the wet dress shirt, tie and jacket on the car's floor. He recalled the hurry he was in and sped off in the direction of the Jeffersonian via the diner.

Soon Booth caught up to Sweets car and saw the two safely inside. He followed two cars back and kept a close eye on the car following its every move. Booth was intently watching the car ahead, trying to deduce all of the information he had learned so far that he was startled when the back of his SUV took a hit. Booth looked to see another black SUV driving next to him in his blind spot. Before he could sum up any conclusions the opposing vehicle took another hit to the back of Booth's SUV as though trying to spin him out. Booth was about to grab his phone to call Sweets to warn him someone was mostly likely on their trail when the SUV plowed into the back of Booth's SUV sending him into the next lane and his phone to the floor. Car horns wailed as the two SUV's swerved. Booth took control of his vehicle and plowed back into the opposing unit only to see that driver had no intention of backing down. As the vehicles raced side by side Booth knew that mangled face well, Hans Kline wanted words.

Kline forced Booth's SUV towards an alley in exchange for not hitting a pedestrian. Booth grabbed his gun from the seat and exited the vehicle only to find Kline immediately on him. Booth's gun fell to the ground with Kline's uppercut which Booth returned in kind and added a sweeping kick. Kline and Booth met move for move until both were nearly out of breath.

"Let's take a moment." Kline said in a heavy German accent. "I think we are both after the same thing. We can battle this out now or if the police come again later but we can put our heads together, both get what we want."

Booth pondered what the man was proposing and chose to play along if for nothing more than a good lead.

"That falcon is worth a lot of money, I hadn't planned to split it with another treasure hunter but if it means getting the job done, I'd be willing to do it. What do you say? 70/30?"

Booth wanted to arrest Kline right there but the man was just as adept, as he had seen in a fight as he. If he was able to get a jump on Booth and take off, Sweets and Laura may be done for, or any anyone else that might get in his way.

"50/50." Booth negotiated.

"Sorry chum, I've put too much work in it to split it that far."

"But you don't know what I've got." Booth offered. He didn't want it to seem like he was giving in too quickly.

"60-40." Kline offered. Police sirens were approaching. Booth didn't want the police in on this yet, he wanted more information and Laura wasn't particularly forthcoming so far.

"Deal." Booth said and turned back to his SUV.

"No, no." Kline said halting Booth. Booth picked up his gun from the ground and by the time he looked up Kline had tossed something in the open door of Booth's SUV. "Come on." Kline said pulling Booth's arm towards Kline's SUV as it ignited in an explosion.

_Great, now I'm climbing into the car of a known murder with only my gun. _Booth thought to himself as he saw his clothes, ID and badge encompassed in the flames. _At least he won't find my identity for now._ He thought as they drove away.

"Didn't we lose them?" Booth said referring to Sweets and Laura.

"Nah, I've got a bug in the guy's car. She came to DC yesterday, I don't know where she's staying yet." Kline said and Booth was glad that he wasn't aware of Booth's home address.

"Right. You think she has the statue with her?" Booth asked of the falcon.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I drove away her from her apartment in New York and searched it while she was gone. I spent a week going over every inch of that place. I think she takes it with her everywhere she goes."

"How come you didn't go after it sooner?" Booth asked and tried to look like he wasn't asking so many questions. "I've been looking for two years."

"Haven't we all man? But that paperwork her old man did up, he made you think it was just about everywhere it wasn't. Took me till as of late to figure out he gave it to his damn daughter. I should have figured that out but I didn't think the old fart would but her in that much danger. Especially after what he went thru, that man wouldn't give up nothing, now matter how much I did."

Booth realized that Kline had killed Laura's father under torture to tell him where it was. He admired her father for that but now found himself sitting next to a sadistic killer.

"How about you, how'd you catch on?" Kline asked Booth.

"Same. I've got a team of experts that sorts thru the paperwork." Booth said. "I pay a pretty penny, but they're bright."

It was two in the afternoon now, police would be showing up at the scene and find his car. They would know he was gone but with his phone and everything but his gun in the burned SUV, how would they find him? Sarcasm raced thru his mind, _Good plan Booth, good plan._

* * *

"Well he was right behind us!" Sweets said when Brennan asked him the tenth time where Booth was, a phone number that only went to voicemail.

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam said approaching a bit breathless. "We need to go. There's no sign that Booth was in the car but his SUV has been found. It suffered an explosion."

Hodgins grabbed his bag for evidence collecting as he, Cam and Brennan raced to leave. Angela saw the horrified expression on Laura's face.

"It's okay sweetie, he wasn't in the car." She assured her.

Laura sat down on, the stress was taking a toll on her. "I don't want to be responsible for that agent's death. He was so nice to take me in." Laura was near tears.

Angela & Sweets shared an expression as they looked at each other worried for the woman.

"That's completely understandable Ms. Tierney." Sweets said. He felt like it was a little rigid of a response. "Laura, I've worked with Booth a long time, he's fine, trust me when I say that. He doesn't let any harm to come to any of his team or the people he vows to help."

"It's just that it feels like so many people have died and I feel like I have so much to do with it." Laura confessed.

"Well is there anything that maybe you can tell us?" Angela asked. "It seems like there is a lot of question about this falcon statue. Do you know anything about it?"

Sweets watched as Laura's eyes flinched at the mention of the falcon statue.

"No, I don't. My dad talked about wanting to find it. He said the museum wouldn't pay for it but he thought it was priceless." Laura said it and Sweets sensed it was part true and partly a lie.

"Yeah I found the receipt, your dad paid for it when the museum wouldn't. It was worth more with the jewels but they've been lost for half a century." Angela explained. Sweets didn't notice any reaction from Laura when it came to mention of the jewels.

"They suspected your father of losing it." Sweets said watching Laura's expressions. "Was it like him to lose artifacts?"

Laura sighed. "When my father acquired it he started getting calls. He didn't think I knew about them, someone wanted the statue but I don't know, he just didn't want that man to have it."

"Did he say anything about any other acquisitions?" Angela asked. "I'm not trying to prod sweetie, I just want you to be safe and have this be over. I was looking thru all the papers, right after your dad had gotten the statue he acquired another lot of items for a what was deemed a bargain. The only thing is it's the only lot that he purchased that has no individual listing of what was in it."

Laura shook her head, Sweets knew she genuinely didn't know what was in that second parcel.

"Okay." Angela said turning back to her papers. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

* * *

Kline & Booth pulled up outside the Jeffersonian.

"See, there's his car." Kline pointed to Sweets car in the parking lot.

"So what now?" Booth asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Kline grinned to himself. "I don't know what it is, but I can't kill that girl. I've killed people no thought to it, tortured them, but that girl, I can't touch a hair on her head." He shook his head to himself. "She's like the most precious artifact there is, I can't break it."

Booth again found it amazing how many people were mesmerized by Laura.

"But, good news is I think we don't need her." Kline said smiling. "I sat next to them at that diner for lunch. She told him where it was. We just need him."

_Oh boy._

* * *

_Running out of time today, but wanted to get something posted!_


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**Booth gets in an unlikely partnership with Kline who thinks Booth is another treasure hunter. Kline decides they can find the falcon as two heads are better than one. Booth's SUV is discovered having exploded so part of the team goes to investigate. Sweets, Angela & Laura look over the details of the falcon and discover that Laura's father bought the falcon out of pocket when the museum did not. He also bought items from another auction after it. Kline admits he cannot kill Laura but it's not a problem because he believes that Laura has told Sweets where the falcon is.**

* * *

"The one thing I don't get is what is with the farm in Virginia." Sweets said sifting thru the evidence and files that Angela had in her office.

"I don't know, Laura, that's no significance to you?" Angela asked.

"No, I have no idea." She said though Sweets noticed how nervous she looked.

"Well it has to mean something. This guy, Kline but the body there, can't be a random." Angela observed.

"Well what he wants is the falcon." Sweets said thinking aloud. "What did you say it was worth?"

"About half a million. Which isn't a lot being compared to other artifacts. It would be priceless if it had the jewels." Angela explained.

"Then why does a treasure hunter want it so badly?" Sweets pondered.

"Good question, he really likes birds?" Angela teased.

"What's the name of the farm owner in Virginia where the body was found?" Sweets asked.

"Um, Claude von Stassen." Angela said. "Not much here about him, he and his wife have lived there for fifty years, oh wait, he recently died."

"Did they migrate here from Germany?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, in 1946." Angela said pausing as she said it. "Those jewels disappeared during World War II when the Nazis raided museums all over Europe."

"That auction that Mr. Tierney bought that listed no contents, who was the seller?" Sweets asked.

"Mrs. Claude von Strassen." Angela said after looking it up. "He was probably a Nazi in Germany, took the jewels and kept them for years. After her husband died, she sold them. She probably found them and knew they were precious stone but probably didn't know what they went to."

"When the body was found in the barn, was anyone home?" Sweets asked.

"No, the report said it appeared the home was empty." Angela said. "So either Kline killed the lady looking for the falcon to go with the jewels or she took one hell of a vacation after the jewels sold."

"So Mr. Tierney bought the falcon and then later acquired the jewels, making it priceless." Sweets said.

"And leaving Kline salivating to find it." Angela said. "Which Tierney knew so he hid the fact he had it under a ton of paperwork."

"Which made everyone else think he had lost it."

They turned to see what Laura thought but the spot on the couch had been vacated by her.

"Oh crap." Sweets said taking off in a quick stride to the exit.

Angela's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Angela it's me." Brennan said. "We're at the scene. Booth is definitely not in the car." She said relieved. "We did however recover his wallet, ID and phone. I don't know what happened here. Can you pull up any traffic cameras?"

Angela wondered where Sweets went to but he figured maybe Laura just needed some air. "Um sure sweetie, let me see." Angela pulled up the location.

"No, I don't have anything for there, it's not at a traffic corner, they're midway in an alley. Let me see…" Angela tapped away. "I've got a few before them, it looks like an SUV was engaged in a bit of road rage with Booth.

"What if he kidnapped Booth?!" Brennan wondered.

"With everything we've got going on right now I'm not entire sure that's not impossible."

* * *

Booth watched as Laura ran from the front doors of the Jeffersonian. Kline's eyes flashed as he saw her. He was afraid that perhaps Kline's promise to not kill her would be superseded by his desire to have the falcon.

"Let me talk to her." Booth said with a smirk. "I don't have the same problem as you do with taking care of people."

Booth got out of the car and went up to Laura wondering why Sweets wasn't following the person they were supposed to be protecting.

Laura had pocketed Sweets keys and was now in his car about to take off when Booth jumped in. Laura screamed when she saw someone dressed in black jump in the car with her but stopped when she saw it was Booth. Booth knew Kline was still watching so he pulled his gun and pointed it at Laura. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Drive." He said and with shaking hands she followed his orders.

As the car was in motion Booth looked back to see that Kline wasn't following them and turned to Laura.

"I'm sorry." Booth said putting the gun down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I had to make that guy think I was."

Laura's breathing slowed but she wasn't completely at ease.

"I'm guessing there is something up or you wouldn't be stealing my friend's car and running." Booth continued.

"I can't get anyone else killed. I thought I had gotten you killed. I just, I just need to go away." Laura said.

"No, running is not the answer. We can figure this out but you need to start being honest with us." Booth said.

"Then there is something I need to show you." Laura said as she turned the car in a new direction.

* * *

Soon Sweets' car arrived at the Booth residence. Booth followed Laura into the house and into the basement where Booth had heard sounds the night before. In a small crawl space Laura reached for something wrapped tightly in a thick cloth and taped. She undid the tape and before her lie the falcon.

"You had it." Booth said looking at the wood carved statue, it didn't look that special and he wondered what the fuss was about.

"My father gave it to me." Laura said looking at it. "He said to keep it safe and hidden and one day it would bring me luck. He also said to never show it to anyone that I didn't trust."

"Did pulling my gun on you win your trust?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"No, I just felt it was time. I can't hide it anymore - if you wanted to kill me for it I don't care anymore."

"I don't. We'll work this out." Booth promised.

"I carry this with me every time I travel." She said exhausted by holding in the secrets. "And people wonder why I have so many bags."

"So when Kline went to your place to find it, you had it with you." Booth voiced his suspicion.

"Who is this Kline and if he wants this then let him have it!" Laura said. "I don't know where the jewels are. Your friends at the Jeffersonian, they figured out that my father bought them but I swear he never gave me the jewels."

"Look…" Booth said but he heard a car screech to a stop.

"Stay here. Don't come up, no matter what." Booth said hurrying upstairs and opening the door just as Kline was about to pick the lock.

"Let's get out of here." Booth said pushing him away. He acted as though he were breathless.

"Why what's up?" Kline asked following back to the SUV.

"She's dead." Booth said. "She didn't have it but we have to get out of here, someone's going to hear that shot fired."

Booth wanted Kline away from the house and Laura while he figured out what to do next.

"Oh I know where it's at." Kline said backing out of the driveway. "It's at the farmhouse. I followed the bug in the car back here. She must have been staying with that guy?"

"Yeah must have." Booth said playing along. "Why do you think it's a the farmhouse?"

"He told me." Kline said pointing to the back of the car.

Booth looked back to see an unconscious Sweets in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

**Sweets, Angela & Laura look over the details of the falcon and discover that Laura's father bought the falcon out of pocket when the museum would not. He also bought items from another auction after it from a former Nazi solider who fled to America. His widow found the precious stones that belong in the falcon in an auction that Mr. Tierney bought separate from the falcon. No one has yet to see the jewels. Laura flees the Jeffersonian in Sweets car but Booth catches up to her. Laura takes Booth to his home and shows him the falcon which she has hidden in the basement. Booth tells her to stay there and hide while he goes to the front door to find Kline having arrived after following the tracking device in Sweets car that Laura drove. Booth lies and says he's shot Laura and they have to flee right away. As they are leaving Kline says he knows the jewels are at the farmhouse in Virginia knowledge that came from the unconscious Sweets in the back seat. The team knows that Booth has no badge or phone.**

* * *

Booth knew the drive to Virginia would be a few hours. He decided it would give him time to figure out what to do next. If Sweets woke up he would undoubtedly say Booth's name upon seeing him. He also knew that Kline was not above absolute violence and wasn't sure what Kline had in mind. He decided to dig.

"So, how did you pick up this guy?" Booth asked.

"After you took off after Laura I waited. I knew I could catch up to you since I had the tracker on the guy's car." Kline explained. "So I waited and out he came running a few minutes later looking for her." Kline laughed as he said it.

"So I drove up and took him out." Kline said matter of factly.

"You ran him down?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, dummy didn't even see it coming." Kline said and Booth glanced back at the back seat again to see Sweets still quiet. With his dark suit Booth wasn't sure if Sweets were bleeding or had sustained any injuries from that.

"Don't worry, it wasn't bad, we'll still get him to talk." Kline said. "It was enough to disorient him. I got his gun too. I threw him in the car and pulled away and brought him to." Booth wasn't sure how he wanted to know Kline's methods for bringing someone back to consciousness.

"I told him I wanted the falcon and the jewels and that I knew Laura had told him where they were. He recognized me from the lunch. At first he said he didn't know." Kline laughed. "But after a moment I convinced him. He told me the falcon was at the old lady's farm house. Lady Stassen sold the gems which Laura's old man bought. Apparently Laura thought the old lady's place was a good place to hide the falcon since she left on vacation after she cashed in on the jewel sale. Laura told him where she hid it at the farm, and damn it went right under my nose. I drove Laura out of her apartment and she goes to Virginia to hide it!"

Kline shook his head at the cat and mouse chase. This was the first Booth had heard of this Lady Stassen and knew Sweets must have uncovered some bit of the case in order to know that Kline would buy it. Booth admired that Sweets diverted Kline away from D.C. knowing that by going to Virginia it would buy them time. Booth wasn't sure Sweets knew the dangers but he had to give the kid props. Now he just had to figure out how to keep him alive.

Booth wondered why he was so worried. He knew he had another three hours till Virginia. That would give Angela plenty of time to track Sweets phone. They would have discovered Booth's burned out SUV and the fact that Sweets was gone. They would piece it all together, they would even be at the farm before Booth and company arrived. Booth took a breath, no worries. Booth felt a little sleepy, he found that odd being he was in company with a stranger. He had felt a little strange since the fight with Kline.

* * *

"Angela please tell me you have something." Brennan said stepping into Angela's office as soon as she returned. Cam & Hodgins followed in nervously behind her.

"I do and he's fine Bren. It doesn't look like he's kidnapped at all." Angela said bringing up an image of Booth casually sitting in the front seat of Kline's SUV.

"Why is Booth taking a joy ride with our suspect?" Hodgins asked nearly sarcastic.

"The fact that Booth has no phone or ID leads me to believe that he is with Kline undercover." Cam suggested.

"Okay so where are Sweets and Laura?" Brennan asked.

"She went running out of here and Sweets followed her. I figured they must be off, you know, blowing off steam. You called and I started searching for Booth." Angela explained exasperated. _All these searches take time people! _Angela said to herself.

"Dr. Saroyan, I'm glad you're back." A man in a uniform said approaching Cam.

"Yes, has something happened?" Cam asked with growing concern.

"We found this in the parking lot." The man said holding out a smashed cell phone.

"Thank you." Cam said taking it from him.

Angela plugged the mostly crushed phone with a cracked screen into her computer.

"How do I know this isn't good?" She said as she scanned the hard drive in it. "Nope, it's Sweets phone."

"So there's Sweets' phone, I'm guessing we're now missing Sweets, Booth and Laura?" Hodgins asked.

"You said she went running off, can we find his car?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, let me check." Angela said soon locating the car at Booth & Brennan's residence.

"I'm on my way there." Brennan said and Cam was quick to join her.

"Who are we going to find there?" Cam asked.

"Who knows." Brennan answered as a headache was developing.

* * *

It was dark and a light rain was falling by the time that the three arrived at the farm in Virginia. Booth looked at the dash clock showing it was eight at night. Booth felt slightly strange since the trip which was strange because his adrenaline felt like it was pumping. Booth knew something wasn't right.

"Get him from the back, let's go to the barn." Kline said putting the car in park and getting out.

Kline was heading to the barn so Booth quickly went to the back to get Sweets up. He hoped to get Sweets on his feet to run, anything to eliminate one more person at the scene. As Booth pulled on Sweets jacket he looked in Sweets chest pocket, then his side pocket, then all his pockets. _Where the hell is Sweets phone?! Crap, they're not coming. They're not here. It's time to shoot Kline. _Booth reached for his gun but when he did it felt too light. He opened the chamber, it was empty. _When did that empty? This isn't my gun! When the hell did Kline switch my gun with his?_

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Kline asked coming back to the car. "Geez! I'll get him." Kline said pushing Booth out of the way and dragging Sweets his collar. "You get the bag."

"I think there's a mistake, I think you've got my gun." Booth said pausing Kline.

"No, no mistake." Kline said. "We're in the middle of nowhere with a man I hardly know looking for a priceless set of gems. I'm just prepared is all."

Kline went back to dragging Sweets away and throwing him face down in the wet grass. Sweets was starting to come to and Booth could hear a few coughs. Booth looked in the seat and found a black leather bag and when he peered inside he got a real clear idea of how Kline was planning to torture the news out of Sweets. The clang of the shiny steel tools as Booth carried the bag made his heart race. _Come up with a plan Booth, take Kline out, now. _But Booth's reactions felt slightly slow. _If he took your gun he probably drugged you._

"Where is the statue!?" Kline yelled at Sweets in the distance who grabbed his head at the pounding.

Booth worked on a plan as Kline kicked Sweets in the chest flipping him over and a light rain fell into Sweets eyes keeping him from seeing. _Kline has the only gun, how am I going to get it from him?_

"What statue?" Sweets asked trying to clear his head from the ache in his head. He felt like he got hit by a car and now he was getting hit in the chest a second time.

"I'm not playing games!" Kline shouted. "We're here where is it?"

Sweets coughed on the ground so Kline turned to Booth. "Where's that bag?"

Kline went to pull Sweets collar and drag him into the barn. Booth knew that Kline's torture would be awful. If Kline had nothing against torturing Laura's father for hours he would do the same to Sweets. Sweets tried to pull away and Booth's heart pounded as he walked closer. He saw a shovel propped up against a stack of hay and grabbed it. _Sorry Sweets._

Booth hit Sweets in the head with the shovel. He felt sick as he saw the blood start to trickle down. Sweets was trying to get up as he knelt on the ground, face down.

"What are you doing?!" Kline asked.

"He needs to calm down!" Booth shouted back. _And not recognize me so I can get him out of this._

"What?" Sweets asked as his fingers brushed against the blood streaming from his temple. The other hand was wet earth and he knew this wasn't a dream. He realized they were at a farm but couldn't remember how he got there. Sweets looked up and saw Booth. _Oh good, Booth is here._

Sweets was confused then why once he made eye contact with Booth why Booth hit him on the back with the shovel between his shoulder blades sending Sweets head with the feeling it was about to come off and his stomach twisted as he fell back to the moist earth. Sweets didn't realize it was Kline who did it, but Kline kicked Sweets in the chest turning him up to look directly at Booth, who Sweets assumed kicked him.

"Why?" Sweets asked gasping for air.

Booth reached down and pulled Sweets close to his face so Kline couldn't hear them talk.

"It had to be…" Booth said but stopped. Booth looked over his shoulder but Sweets couldn't see anyone his vision swam too heavily plus he was entirely bewildered why Booth, his friend, was trying to kill him.

"Booth, please…I don't understand…" Sweets voice wasn't loud and Booth hoped that Kline hadn't heard Sweets say his name.

"Shut up Sweets. You've never…" Booth stopped short not completing his sentence. He wanted to say "deserved this." Instead he pulled the injured agent/doctor to the old barn located on the property.

Inside the barn it was dry as Booth dropped Sweets to the earth. Booth turned to Kline who seemed impressed with the way Booth handled the man. He handed Booth a single bullet.

"Find out before you finish him." Kline said.

Booth placed the bullet in the chamber and walked back to the barn. Kline was tired of getting wet and walked back to the car. Booth walked back to the barn where Sweets again tried to get up. Booth had to admire how many times Sweets tried to get up after the beating he was getting. It made him proud and miserable at the same time.

"No, don't, please Booth don't!" Sweets pleaded with blurry vision as from the ground looking up at his coworker, his friend with the shovel raised.

Booth hit Sweets one last time with the shovel across the face and Sweets voice fell silent. _Good, now Sweets is out. _Booth turned to one of the horse stalls and threw up, he had just hit his friend, his coworker half a dozen times. It didn't feel like he was saving his life.Booth returned and fired his gun in the ground knowing Kline would hear the shots. He threw Sweets body in the wooden box once used to store feed, where the other body had been. It was more than big enough for a person and Booth knew if Sweets woke up he wouldn't be too uncomfortable, probably not happy, but he wouldn't suffocate. Booth didn't want anyone else coming and finding Sweets. The news might get out and then everyone could be in danger. He locked it shut and turned to leave.

_I have to remember to come back_ Booth said to himself as he put his gun away. In case the Jeffersonian team caught on to where they had gone he turned and left the shovel with the blood on the end, Sweets blood, next to the box and left. _That way they will know where he is._

Booth still felt vomit in his mouth and turned to downspout to rinse it out. He didn't want Kline questioning him for it. His chest tightened as Kline pulled the car closer. _What if Kline kills me and no one finds Sweets, and he dies alone, slowly in that box?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry these updates have not been as frequent as I had promised! I had hoped to get it all up in a week but it seems that things have decided to unexpectedly pop up. We're getting there though, at least we are back to the beginning - wait - is that progress? ;)_

* * *

8.

**Booth assumes the team will track Sweets phone and probably be at the farm before they are. But once the trio arrive Booth finds what Sweets phone is not on him. In fact it's at the Jeffersonian and the team now know that Sweets is probably in a bad situation. They also find that Booth is with Kline and is not appearing to be kidnapped as they sit side by side in the car on the traffic camera images. Brennan & Cam head to the Booth residence where Sweets car has been seen. Having arrived at the farm Booth has had enough of Kline after seeing the team is not there and plans to shoot him only Kline has switched guns and Booth now has an empty one. Kline is not as trusting as he makes out to be with his "fellow treasure hunter." When Booth discovers Kline's plans to torture Sweets to get information that Sweets doesn't have Booth intervenes by knocking Sweets out with a shovel and locking him in the feed box where the original body was found, hoping the Jeffersonian team will find him there. In time.**

* * *

Brennan drew her gun while Cam sat outside waiting. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself but she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Sweets car sat in the drive and she didn't like where this was going. She looked around for a weapon - a rock, a brick, _oh wait! _She thought upon removing her designer black long pointy heel.

She nearly dropped it when she heard a scream but it was followed by silence. After a moment the door opened and Brennan motioned her to come in. The pair came upon Laura sitting on the couch clutching something wooden in her arms.

"It's okay Laura, it's just me and Cam." Brennan said breaking the young and shaken woman from her thoughts. Laura relaxed and sat the statue on the coffee table before her.

"Is that the…" Cam said looking at it.

"Yes." Laura said. "That's it." She sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know who to trust and now I've gotten good people in trouble."

"What…." Cam began when Brennan explained to Cam what Laura had told her about Booth coming by.

"And he left in a hurry." Cam said. "Do we know where?"

Laura shook her head.

"Okay, well for now let's go back to the Jeffersonian, there's security there and maybe we can find something more." Cam suggested and they promptly left.

* * *

"So that little prick made us drive all the way to Virginia for nothing?!" Kline asked hitting the dash.

Booth was trying to hide his emotion for what he had just done. At the time it felt like the only option but now he began to wonder what other options there were. _Will Sweets ever forgive you for that? Should he? Will he even survive in there? What if he dies in that box?_

"Hello?!" Kline asked now pissed that Booth wasn't listening.

"Yeah, sorry, yeah, he was trying to divert our attention, I think he thought it would buy Laura sometime to ditch it or something."

"Okay so we're going right back to that house we were at earlier?" Kline asked incredulously. "Well the little prick's trick worked, I don't care though. He's out of the picture and I you took care of Laura. I just want that statue."

Booth saw the resolve in Kline's eyes and didn't like it. The man was salivating that he was now close to the prize he so long desired. Booth knew it was another three hours back, it would be nearly midnight upon arriving back in D.C. and then to his place. Could Sweets wait that long? He needed to do something.

* * *

"Welcome back." Angela said smiling.

Laura acted timid for leaving in such a rush and handed Angela a wrapped object. As Angela unfolded it she found the falcon statue.

"Holy…." Angela said looking at it. She was a loss for words. The pictures she had seen did little justice for the actual object in person. It was beautifully carved and well made. Angela wasn't sure if it was the case or something about the object but it felt mystical. She didn't say anything aloud because she knew Brennan wouldn't understand it.

"So this is it?" Hodgins said looking over her shoulder. "Where did you find it?"

Laura put her face in her hands, she felt silly.

"Ms. Tierney had the statue the whole time." Brennan explained. "She was unsure of who to trust with it."

"It sure would be interesting to see it with the jewels." Hodgins said looking at the piece and could see where the jewels should have been.

"I don't know where they are. Honestly." Laura said.

"We believe you Ms. Tierney." Cam assured her.

"Well if her father bought them, they have to be somewhere. I don't see why he would have given them to someone else." Hodgins mused.

"When he gave me the statue he told me to keep it close. I don't understand why he wouldn't have done the same with the jewels." Laura said hoping the believed her.

"Yeah well Kline seems to think you have them." Angela said. "Wait, weren't you looking for Sweets too?"

"He was with Laura." Brennan explained. "She said she left in his car but we do not know where he is."

"Only his smashed phone." Angela said looking at it. "Which by the way reminds me…."

Angela stepped closer to her computer and Cam hoped that the expensive hardware could tell them something.

"Anything on Booth?" Brennan asked. She wasn't particularly worried for Booth since he was very resourceful but still she didn't like not being able to contact him.

"Well I had the traffic cameras pull up anything, like if Kline ran another light and we could figure out where Booth was going." Angela explained. "But nothing so far."

"What range are you in?" Cam asked.

"D.C. area, why?"

"Why don't you expand the search." Cam suggested and Angela began pressing buttons.

"Oh, there's one." Hodgins said pointing.

An image of Booth and Kline passing a stop light came on screen.

"Good thing this guy doesn't care about lights much." Angela said.

"Well he's a man on a mission." Hodgins reminded her. "He's looking to score big and doesn't care much for little things like traffic tickets."

"Where's this picture at?" Cam asked.

"Annandale." Angela said. "That's south of here."

"When was that?" Brennan asked.

"About two hours ago." Angela answered. "Here's another one, he's getting on the highway I think at Springfield."

"Still south." Cam added.

"What's that there?" Brennan asked pointing to the image.

"It looks like something in the back seat." Angela said enhancing. "Oh, it's just a black bag."

"And it's our lucky day." Hodgins said pointing to a newer image listed.

"Hey this one is only like a half hour ago." Angela said pulling it up. It was an image at a toll booth so it was lit better. "No wonder this one got taken. Booth is giving the bird out the window."

Booth's hand was out the window as though he was spitting something out but his hand was on the side of the car, middle finger sticking out to the side.

"He's giving us a clue." Brennan said. "He knew the camera would catch someone doing anything lewd."

"Yeah but why the sideways bird?" Cam asked.

"He's pointing south." Hodgins said.

"Where was this taken?"

"About a half hour ago, so about 9 o'clock at a toll outside of Richmond, Virginia." Angela explained.

"He's pointing back South of there." Hodgins guessed.

"To what?" Cam asked.

"The first body was found at a farm, outside of Richmond right?" Brennan asked as they checked the notes.

"Yes!" Cam said remembering. "But why if Booth is now headed back in the northbound lanes, why is he sending us to Virginia?"

"He wants us to find something there." Brennan said.

* * *

_Oh God it hurts. Why is my head pounding? Why is it getting worse? _Sweets thoughts were beginning to form but he was starting to wish they weren't. There were those few seconds before he woke entirely, when the pain hadn't set in yet were fleeting. Now it was terrible as the pain only increased.

Sweets tried to stretch out his legs- the one half of his body that didn't scream with pain but they wouldn't go past a bent position. His chest, his back and his head were increasing in volumes of pain as he tried to orient himself and figure out where he was. It was dark and it smelled of hay and old wood. Sweets touched the walls of where he was. The last thing he remembered was the wet grass on his hands, now it was dry wood. He tried to recall the transition from the ground to here, but all that came to mind was Booth hitting him with a shovel, and now he was trapped in something.

_Trapped. Don't panic, it's a dream. Stupid, dreams don't hurt. Don't freak out, am I in the ground? That's not helping. I don't think it's cool enough for the ground, but still it's hard to breathe. Is that because my chest won't expand? _Sweets wondered as his anxiety increased his breath became harder to find. Sweets anxiety continued to increase as he began to push on the walls around him that didn't move. _Trapped. I don't like being trapped. _It wasn't that Sweets was closterphoic in particular, it just brought back not so pleasant childhood memories of being beaten and locked in a closet, much of the same that had happened now.

_Someone you trusted hit you and locked you away, wait, was that then or now? That **was **Booth wasn't it? Why? Why would he do that? And I'm locked in here, no way to get out so he meant it to get rid of me. I don't think he ever really liked me and this is pretty clear now. No, no, don't break down, you can do this, you survived it once, you can do it again right? But why is it so hard to breathe? Why do I …._

* * *

"How much farther are we?" Brennan asked over the whir of the helicopter.

"Ten more minutes mam." The pilot said.

Brennan and Hodgins sat in the back seat with a small kit to collect evidence. Brennan had a headache growing but she wasn't going to show it. Her husband was somehow undercover with a known killer and general crazy person sending them vague messages, a guest in their house was hiding sought after treasures in their basement and while she didn't want to put the thoughts together she knew that something had going on with Sweets who was in general missing.

Hodgins looked equally as troubled and as tired as she as it was now nearing 11 that night. Cam and Angela were waiting anxiously at the Jeffersonian for news of what they found while they continued to dig for Booth's whereabouts. The helicopter had little room in it to accommodate more people, but would get them to the site far faster so the pair was sent to find something. Luckily Brennan was able to locate Agent Shaw at the bureau who was willing to expend them the use of the craft since it was a case Booth was working on. Brennan didn't choose to share the fact that Booth was missing and may have led Shaw to believe Booth had asked her to call. She didn't lie, but she knew she had sought ends to a means.

"We have a clearing in front of the barn there, luckily the property is large and have free spaces." The pilot said setting the copper on the ground. He shut down the engine knowing the two may be a while. Brennan and Hodgins got out and looked around.

"Okay so did Booth send us here for the jewels?" Hodgins said looking around and seeing literally a million places they could be hidden.

"I don't think so, Booth would have known that we would have been able to come back at any time." Brennan said. "This was something he risked being detected in order to alert us."

"Let's check the barn." Hodgins suggested flipping on a flash light. Once the doors were open he looked around for the rudimentary light switch he had found on his last visit to the structure when the first body was found.

Brennan shined her light around while Hodgins looked for a light. She wondered if maybe they should look in the house but the barn had been the focus of the case since the first body was found. _I hope we don't find another body. I hope we don't find **Sweets **body._

Her flashlight shined over something shiny and a series of horse stalls and hay. She was sure she heard mice hiding in the remnants of hay in the corners. She sighed and turned to look outside and the light caught the ground which from the distance now she could see tracks in the ground. _Booth was here, I know it. _Brennan said and felt a resolve at finding something.

She moved her flashlight and looked more closely as she skimmed the ground starting at a corner. She passed a shovel and then brought her light back to it, something had caught her attention. She walked closer to the shovel perched against the box, the shovel had a smear of blood on it. She looked at the shovel, the blood was fresh and not dried. She sat the shovel on the box and flashed her light around more but was drawn back to the box. She moved the shovel and pulled the antique lock from the latch on the box. She heard a noise and wondered just how many mice were living in this box that was making noise. As she lifted the lid Hodgins found the light switch to a single high watt bulb that popped on. Brennan looked back at the box and saw what was certainly not a mouse shaking in the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

**Brennan finds Laura at her house and they go back to the Jeffersonian. Sweets wakes up in pain and bewildered in the wooden box. He doesn't remember the specifics of getting there, but that Booth beat him and put him inside, much like another male figure of his past who beat him and locked him in closets. The squints find Booth's hint to head to Virginia which Brennan and Hodgins do and find a box with a bloody shovel.**

* * *

"What was that?" Kline asked as Booth rolled up the window as they passed thru the toll lane booth.

"I think I ate a bug back at the farm." Booth said explaining why he was spitting out the window and consequently sending a message he hoped the squints figured out. He wasn't a mathematician but he was questioning throwing Sweets in the box for so long. _Bones is smart, she'll figure it out. _Booth reassured himself. Now he hoped to get in his house without Kline finding Laura. He hoped she'd take his advice and stay hidden while he could get either the statue or a gun in the house while "looking" for the statue. He knew it was risky but he needed for this long night to be over. He needed to get back and check on Sweets if the squints hadn't found him. He needed to put things back right.

* * *

Sweets began to be unsure if the shortness of breath was making him disoriented or his attempt to stay calm with breathing exercises. He pulled his tie off and undid the top button to try and get more air. _It's fine, you're fine, you're a grown adult, you can do this. Do what?! I'm trapped in a box in BFE put here by someone I was supposed to trust. Breathe, concentrate on breathing. Then when you get out of the box you can…can what? Beat up Booth, yeah I'll get right on that. I'm always so good at confronting my aggressors. Get those scars cosmetically removed? Didn't think so, you always let them push you around, or shove you in a tight box._

Sweets pushed as hard as he could against the sides of the box but now his back and shoulder only hurt worse and his breathing rate increased. In the small space it only made it worse as his chest wasn't able to expand well and he was pretty sure a panic attack was around the corner. No one wants to wake up in the dark in a box in the middle of nowhere when the only person who knows you are there is the person who put you there.

Sweets rubbed his head and noticed his hand felt wet, his temple was still bleeding. He felt tired again and tried to stay awake. He had passed out a couple of times and wondered if it was a head injury or the shortness of breath, neither were a good sign. _Think Lance, think_. Breathing exercises, calming techniques he tried to summon them all but instead the only thing that came to mind was a memory.

He touched his shoulder and it hurt, like it hurt many years ago, blood on his fingertips. He was sorry, he didn't mean to. The cries turned to anger and back to cries, he wanted to die and he was only five. He was smart enough to know everyone's life wasn't like this, why was he singled out, what did he do to deserve it? No matter what he did it wasn't right. It left the small and malnourished child jumpy and scared. It would take years to pull off a calm exterior but the truth was the jitters always lay just beneath the surface. He would always be scared of what he had done, what people could do to him and hid behind the boyish face.

For being teased for being so young, youth wasn't something he liked to think about or relive. Youth wasn't something he got to experience like the other kids. They played ball, he got whipped and locked in a closet. There had to be more to life but he only wanted it to be over, and he was five. Bleeding and broken, trapped in a closet, today was his birthday. Folding his arms around his tiny frame he made a wish to be found, it only took three days for it to come true.

Sweets sat up with a start and touched the walls surrounding him. He had to think if he was in the memory or in the present, the two collided in a mesh of reality and memories, both soaked in pain. The physical pain and the pain of being locked away, put there by people who wanted nothing to do with him, maybe Sweets didn't celebrate birthdays but it wasn't because he didn't want to, no one ever seemed to realize he had one, or did anything good on them.

_They aren't coming for you, it took days to find you then, are you going to wait another three days, and for what? A career that leads you back to where you started out? _Sweets mind was his own worst enemy. It knew his weaknesses and it knew how to tear the wound open wider. _It's time to give up Lance, it's time to take a hint. There's a sound out there. Shut up and forget you heard it, forget all about it all._

* * *

"Hodgins!" Brennan shouted flipping the lid the rest of the way open. The figure in the box twitched at the bright light but Brennan couldn't mistake that curly mess of dark brown hair for anyone else. His black suit was dusty and dirty and he had yet to turn around. Brennan bent over into the wooden structure as Hodgins was approaching.

"Sweets, Sweets it's me Brennan." Brennan said the words as though all she needed to do was to alert Dr. Sweets to her present and they would leave from the farm. Work needed to be done, she thought to herself, they had to find Booth.

"Sweets man, what the hell?" Hodgins said trying not to stand too much in front of the light so they could see the man who was hunched over looking down.

"Dr. Sweets?" Brennan said softly, starting to realize something was awry.

"Okay I'll get him." Hodgins said leaning in quickly and pulling back on Sweets shoulders before Brennan could stop him.

Sweets jumped back landing on his back and arching his back in the pain the jump back had caused. He sunk back in the box pulling his legs close, his body still emitting a subtle tremble. Brennan pushed Hodgins back so she could see Sweets in the light. As the light shone on his face he covered his face with unsteady hands. Hodgins was confused as to what his actions had done but Brennan knew, she remembered and guessed the rest.

She lowered her voice as gentle and calmly as she could as though comforting Christine from a nightmare. "Sweets, it's Temperance." She hoped this would garner his attention. "Sweets, are you okay?" Brennan could see the gash on his head that was bleeding, and the awkward way he saw that suggested injuries to the chest and/or back. "Sweets, it's okay, I'd like to help you, can you come out of the box?"

Sweets expression seemed confused on why she would be asking.

"You know who I am right Sweets?" Brennan asked and Sweets nodded as though he were trying to confirm it in his mind.

"Man what the hell happened?" Hodgins asked.

"Dr. Hodgins if you recall the fear we had when we were buried by the gravedigger you might imagine that experience amplified if you had a similarly painful childhood experience."

Hodgins nodded and then caught on to her words and his tone was filled with doubt. "Wait, what? You're saying Sweets was locked in a box as a kid?"

Sweets eyes met Hodgins in surprise. Hodgins noticed how Sweets looked as though he wanted to correct the statement but instead tried to clear his expression and haunted eyes.

Before Hodgins could continue Sweets looked back at Brennan.

"Sweets, what happened? Did Kline do this?" Brennan asked keeping a distance from Sweets until he felt comfortable enough for her to come closer. Sweets seemed to notice that Brennan didn't know, maybe she wasn't part of it after all.

"Sweets please speak with me." Brennan's voice was near pleading.

"Booth." He said softly.

Brennan waited as though he were to say more and then she realized he was done speaking. _Booth what? _She asked herself.

"Booth put you in here?" Brennan's voice was full of doubt but Sweets gaze was locked with hers expressing utmost certainty. Brennan couldn't believe it except for the fact that combined with the past trauma why Sweets would react this way.

"Like he put you in here to keep you from harm?" Hodgins asked hoping for a good explanation. _There has to be an explanation_, Hodgins thought to himself.

Sweets shook his head no but even the minor movement was causing a headache. He rubbed his head and with the lid open he felt calmer. He put his hand on the side of the box and began to stand. Brennan grabbed his shoulder to steady him but he paused and grimaced at the pain. He continued out of the box and instead of waiting to steady himself there he staggered away from the box near the door. It could have been for fresh air but Brennan figured it was to be away from the imprisoned memory.

Brennan knew the body and she saw how Sweets struggled for air. She turned to Hodgins who ran to the helicopter.

"Sweets." Brennan said wanting to come closer but kept a distance. "I think we should take you to the hospital, if you can we can ride…"

"No." Sweets said shaking his head. His calm exterior was taking over. He needed to be calm and collected Sweets, not the one they saw when the box came open. He felt they barely saw him as strong or credible, if he freaked out, they would never be able to come to him for advice. He swallowed hard, he had to compartmentalize the pain, put it away, focus. "No, we need to get back."

"Dr. Sweets I do not think that is wise. I can tell from here that…" As Brennan reached to Sweets side to prove her point Sweets backed up.

"And the hospital in Richmond is 50 miles that way and Booth is with that psycho 200 miles in the other direction." Sweets didn't really give a damn if Booth was with a psycho or not as his chest was consumed in pain but he knew Brennan cared and he could see she cared for him at this moment. _Yeah at this moment, why don't you ask her how viable your career choice is. _The nasty little voices in Sweets head chimed in, he agreed, but ignored them.

"I do want to find Booth, but…."

"Let's go back to the Jeffersonian, get everyone up to speed. Cam can look me over okay?" Sweets compromised though vowed to not let Cam too close.

Brennan knew Sweets was about as stubborn as she, hell, he had braved half a decade working with her and Booth, he had fortitude and she knew it.

"Okay, but promise that Cam looks you over." Brennan's virtuous eyes were impossible to lie to. Sweets looked up at her eyebrows so he could.

"Deal." Sweets said lunging forward and ignoring the pain that every step brought.

Brennan stepped in the back seat of the mini helicopter. Hodgins was ready to help Sweets in but he took a couple of large steps past him and sat down. Sweets hadn't planned on being in the middle and realized that now he was, crammed between the entomologist and anthropologist, the psychologist's' worst nightmare at the moment.

The pilot lifted off and Sweets prayed the trip back was a quick one. It turned out to be an eternity as every slight sway of the air transporting device caused the bodies on either side of him to brush against of him, forcing him to bury the grimace on his face. Hodgins looked to him giving him a thumbs up and Sweets smiled sarcastically and gave him a thumbs up back. Sweets looked instead at the dirt embedded under his nails, he knew where it was from and the pain would return with waves of nausea. This wasn't going to be easy he thought to himself as he put his head in his hands. He didn't see Hodgins pull out his phone.

"Okay, Hodgins just texted, they found Sweets." Angela said to Cam. "He said there was a lot to explain. Wait here's another one. He says that Cam is going to need to look Sweets over. That's weird."

"Why is that?" Cam asked confused. She looked over to Laura who had fallen asleep on Angela' couch. Cam was a bit jealous, it was now after midnight and yet the day felt far from over.

"Oh my God." Angela said breaking Cam's gaze away from Laura. "He said that Booth knocked him out or something and stuffed him in a box, he's been trapped there for hours."

"Oh my God." Cam repeated back in shock. "What? Why?" She was falling over her own words as Angela texted back.

"Hodgins says they don't know. Just that Sweets was shaken when they found him."

"Well yeah, he was locked in a box after being, what did you say, hit by someone he trusted. What was Booth thinking?" Cam asked now suddenly very angry at Booth. She knew that Booth was larger than Sweets and could overcome him in a fight, but Sweets was also like her pesky little brother she never had. She might have found him quirky at times but the thought of something happening to him enraged her and she wanted to pull off her tall heel and hit Booth with it for harming him. She knew too how much Sweets trusted and looked up to Booth, her mind just could not wrap around all the ramifications.

"Well I think it's time we find Booth." Angela said setting the phone aside and going back to her computer. "That man has some questions to answer."

Both women looked at the screen with a deep sense of resolve.

* * *

"Here we are." Kline said pulling up behind Sweets car again.

Booth & Kline exited the SUV and Booth pointed to the basement window. He didn't want Kline inside because he didn't want Kline spotting any of the photos of Booth and the family inside.

"It's in the basement." Booth said. Since Kline had his gun he didn't trust the psycho and once Kline had the statue he knew that little was left to the imagination with what he could do.

"After you." Kline said as Booth broke into his own basement thru a short cellar window. They looked around a moment.

Once in Booth looked around for Laura, he knew he had told Kline he had shot her but he could tell her it was upstairs. It then occurred to him he wasn't sure when Kline took his gun. It had to be after the fight, which meant that Booth had an empty gun in the house, and that Kline knew that. Kline knew there was no way that he killed Laura. Booth felt a panic and turned to Kline who smiled.

"Figured it out did you? And they say you big guys are slow. I know who are you Agent Booth, I knew your tag when I hit your car. It was a long shot to offer you the other half but you went for it. It's been a wild chase but I knew eventually you'd take me to it."

"It was here, she's gone, she took it." Booth said and he wasn't lying, he didn't know where Laura was.

"Agent Booth I'm pretty sure that you can figure out a way to find it. Or we can just wait until your wife and daughter come home and I can ask them."

Kline had his weakness.

"Come on Agent Booth, I'm a patient man but it's wearing pretty thin. I've waited years to find this prize so I'm not going to jeopardize that now. But I'm also pretty sure that you know I'm fast and I have your loaded gun. I know you also know what I'm capable of and you won't want to risk me getting the jump on your wife and little girl, Christine is it? So let's go, where is it?"

Booth's mind raced with the possibilities of trying to take out Kline and where it could be, only one place came to mind.

"Yeah, you know." Kline said smiling. "Now let's go, out the front door this time. You can tell me on the way. I've still got my bag of tools if your mind fails you."

Booth led Kline up the steps and out the front door. As they backed down the drive Kline laughed.

"You know I didn't think you would really go so far as to beat your friend to death, but wow, you're an even bigger psycho than me."

* * *

_Having a little more film noir fun, the falcon is a reference to the Maltese Falcon. Now in that movie the falcon is the MacGuffin, in this story it is the motivation for the murder and the initial suspects mean nothing…._


	10. Chapter 10

10.

**Hodgins & Brennan take a shaken & traumatized Sweets out of the box. He pulls himself together only by repressing his pain and the thoughts in his mind. Brennan suspects injuries but Sweets refuses to go to the hospital and instead promises to let Cam look him over, which he has no intention of fulfilling. Booth gets back to the house with Kline and realizes that Kline has been playing him, Kline knows who Booth is and has the whole time.**

* * *

_If you have a "Sweet" tooth, then be sure to check out the **many **other Sweets stories! Am wondering if there should be another story… Has Sweets had enough? Should I torture the poor soul any more of just stop writing? Nah, this is too fun, plus there are like many more things to do to Sweets (yeah wow that made me sound psycho)._

* * *

"Hey they're back!" Cam said turning towards the sounds coming from the door.

She left Angela's office to find Hodgins in the lead and several feet behind him Sweets with a cloth of some kind behind held by his hand and Brennan just behind him.

"Dr. Sweets!" Cam said in surprise. She could see that the psychologists' handkerchief or whatever it was had blood on it. His white button down shirt was covered in dirt as well as much of his dark pants and blazer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sweets answered quickly and failed to stop walking towards Angela's office.

"Sweets, you promised to let Cam look you over." Brennan reminded him.

"Later." Sweets said walking into Angela's office leaving Cam & Brennan in the hall.

"What the…" Cam began but Brennan motioned for her to lower her voice.

"I don't know what happened but I was following Sweets in because I noticed a bump on the back of his head." Brennan informed Cam.

"He could have a head injury!" Cam said concerned.

"I also suspect he had injuries to his ribs but he is being rather distant and I find that very distressing." Brennan explained.

"Why wouldn't he want to get help?" Cam mused.

"I think it's because he has to confront the fact that it appears that Booth is the one who did this damage." Brennan said equally as distressed.

She looked back at Sweets who had sat down in a chair in Angela's office and was waving her away and repeating that he was fine. She was sure he was most definitely not fine.

"What do we do?" Cam wondered. It was hard to administer medical treatment to someone who was not willing to accept it.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders as Hodgins came up.

"I've got a match, the tire treads, I took a picture of them, they match the images of Kline's SUV we got from the traffic cams. I'm sure it was Kline, and presumably Booth who were there." Hodgins said.

He was hoping that Sweets mind was wrong or that he was given a hallucinogen but it wasn't looking like that was the case. The trio walked in Angela's office where Sweets was finally accepting a glass of water from Angela.

Sweets had to admit, that wasn't half bad.

"Okay Sweets, out with it, what happened?" Cam said as the other stood rigidly around her with the same resolve.

"I don't know." Sweets said and hoped they would go away. His head was really starting to pound. He saw that they weren't moving as he rolled his eyes, giving himself another layer of a headache. "I went after Laura, she wasn't out there. I looked up and here came an SUV."

"Like, what, how?" Angela asked confused.

"Like I looked up and there it was, over me." Sweets said, now he was feeling a bit nacreous. _You realize this is bad right? _His subconscious was asking him.

"The SUV hit you?" Cam asked wondering why Sweets was so together and non-calant about the whole thing. This only added to her concern.

"Well yeah, seems like no big deal compared to the rest. Kline got out, took my gun, smashed my phone, we chatted a bit about where the gems were, I told him Virginia. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a field of wet grass and Booth is hitting my with a shovel, firing a gun at me and locking me in a box. Does that help any?" Sweets asked sarcastically. His head was really spinning now - a combination of nerves he was desperately trying to keep masked over a complete panic attack, a stomach that was acting like a bouncy house with dozen kids in it and a head that was currently home to the entire percussion of the London Symphony Orchestra.

"Hey look, there's Booth!" Sweets said pointing to the screen. It had the desired effect as the group turned to look at it. Sweets was relieved to see that they had turned their attention away from him. He sighed for a moment but then realized the repercussions of trying to get his friends to not notice the pain he was in. _Later, we need to figure this out now, I can wait._

"Where is he at?" Hodgins asked looking at the traffic camera shot. Angela had it set to notify her when any came up.

"He doesn't look happy." Cam said. "He looks far more stressed than the previous shots."

"He's at Independence and First, wait, that's like five minutes from here." Angela said.

"They're heading to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said.

"This system has a five minute delay." Angela said. "I don't get the images right away, it has to process them."

"You mean they're here?" Cam asked. "But security is at a minimum. Call the police."

Angela turned to grab the phone when everything went dark.

Cam sighed, "Not good."

* * *

"There, that should help." Kline said closing the electrical box.

"Hey, you there!" The guard said approaching them.

"Take him out." Kline instructed Booth who shook his head no. "Take him out or I will."

Booth knew that Kline's attack would be far worse than his. Booth stepped in the shadows allowing the guard to approach and attacked, sending the man into slumber. He would wake with a headache but at least he would wake. Booth didn't like to be a tool to be used and his temper began to flare within.

"Now, which way, and remember, I know where you live, where your family lives, unless you care to dispose of them like your friend." Kline said.

Booth motioned to the door and soon they slipped inside.

* * *

"What do we do?" Angela asked nervously.

The question was met with silence. Laura stirred from her nap to the almost completely dark room. There was only an emergency red light to illuminate the room.

"What's going on?" She asked nervous.

"It's okay, we uh, have a little situation." Cam said.

"We need to get out of here." Hodgins suggested.

"I'm not leaving Booth." Brennan said as she looked to Sweets who gave her a dark look.

"We need to split up." Cam suggested. "It's Kline and Booth, he's looking for the gems. They may not know we're here."

"They'll know someone's here. They know we wouldn't all abandon the case." Hodgins suggested.

"They'll know I'm here. I'll wait on the platform." Brennan suggested.

Laura was about to have a panic attack. Sweets was sure his head was about to explode.

"Angela and Hodgins should take Laura." Sweets said in a tone that suggested he was more annoyed than anything else. "Kline's going to be looking for her. Take her up to the break area, find a fire extinguisher, anything for defense."

Hodgins and Angela nodded, that made sense to them and they quickly left.

"I'm going to my office, I think I have…" Cam began to say when a shot was fired.

Quietly they quit their conversation and all spread out in the very dimly lit lab.

* * *

That guard was not going down without a fight. Booth was able to wrestle the gun away but not before it fired into the ceiling. The guard now lay unconscious on the floor and Kline had lost track of the gun. He didn't care, as long as Booth didn't have it.

"Where now, let's get going." Kline said growing impatient. He could feel the jewels were nearby and he was salivating now at the notion of finally having them and the falcon. He also knew with the bypass he put on the security system would only hold for so long so they had to hurry. He didn't like to rush, but enough was about enough for him.

"Up ahead." Booth said with Kline behind him, a gun at his back. He was still trying to grope for a plan. He was tired, exhausted mentally and physically, he wondered if anyone was gone to find Sweets, wondered if Sweets was still alive.

They entered the main area of the lab.

"Okay where would they have it?" Kline asked. Booth could hear the edge in his voice, he was going to break if he didn't get it soon. He also knew that Kline would leave no witnesses. He needed a distraction to try and take Kline out, anything at this point.

"What do you want?" Brennan asked from the platform. She had been listening and she knew that Booth didn't know where the statue was. Kline looked up but kept the nose of the gun buried in Booth's back.

"You know what I want." Kline answered back.

"If I give it to you then you will only kill us." Brennan answered.

"Then the only difference is who goes first." Kline said.

"Bones, give him the statue." Booth ordered. "You let her give you the statue and let her go."

"No, don't think so. In fact I'm pretty sure that there are a few more of you here." Kline said looking around. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He taunted.

No movement came about. Kline raised his gun and stuck Booth across the head. Unprepared for it Booth fell to the ground and Kline aimed his gun at Booth's head.

"I'll count to three. ONE!" He shouted.

"We're here!" Voices shouted and soon he could hear footsteps come closer.

Soon the rest arrived and stood in a line by Brennan a few feet from where Kline stood with his gun still pointed at Booth's head.

"We have the lovely couple, oh and Laura, so good to see you." Kline taunted. "Ah, and the lovely mocha woman and Dr. Brennan. Looks like the gang's all here."

Cam noticed that Kline hadn't mentioned Sweets and she realized that to Kline's knowledge, Sweets was dead. Booth looked around only to see that Sweets was not in the lineup. Booth rested his head on the floor a moment, _Dammit they didn't find him, I couldn't get back, he's surely dead by now._

Before Booth could lament anymore Kline began to speak.

"Okay, now I'm damn tired and I'm sure you all are too. Now where are they?" Kline said in a low tone.

"You'll only shoot us." Brennan said.

"Yes, but do you want to die quickly or slowly? The first person to tell me gets to die quickly. I'm sure Agent Booth here can attest to my possession of a bag of tricks, but then again, you all know about Laura's dad don't you?"

They couldn't help but shiver at Kline's threat, they were just glad he couldn't see them as well in the dark with only the slight shine of the red emergency light they were standing it. The light wasn't broad but it wasn't dim enough that any one of them could make a sudden move though they all wanted to.

"What a waste, you're all such a talented group. When old man Tierney left paper work to suggest he sent the treasure here I followed up on all of you, I thought maybe he knew you and you were hiding it for him but that quickly fell apart. But that knowledge still helped out didn't it?" He chuckled but it quickly faded. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

Kline shifted his position and stood back a few feet from the group. "Now who is going first? My offer is going to expire soon."

The group stayed silent, no one was going to talk. Kline grew impatient.

"I'm counting to three and then I shoot the agent here!" Kline shouted. No one moved but their panic rose. "One!" He shouted. "Two!" He shouted louder as Brennan began to panic and take a step forward but it was too late. Kline's head exploded in a mass of blood. His corpse dropped to the floor. Blood sprayed across the floor and everyone stopped in a panic until the realized their captor was dead.

In the dark distance they heard metal hit the floor and a few seconds later they heard a thud follow.

With Kline more than neutralized they turned towards the noise. They were cautious about the noise when half the normal lights turned on causing them to all shut their eyes with the assault of brightness. An alarm wailed as the security override had failed and the security was now going off.

As their eyes adjusted they looked back to where the sound had come from and saw Sweets sitting on his knees, a gun next to him on the floor with his head clutched in his hands. They felt frozen in place as they put the actions together. They breathed as they realized that Sweets was the one who had shot Kline. Booth recognized the gun as the downed security officer's. Booth knew that Sweets had just saved his life, as well as everyone else's. It was then that his heart broke again as the psychologist went from a knelling position clutching his head which spun violently in pain collapsed to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

* * *

_Thank you for reading & reviewing. It's great to know that people are enjoying it and it keeps me pounding away at the keyboard. :0_

* * *

**Brennan, Hodgins and Sweets arrive at the Jeffersonian. Sweets is still pain and in particular his head is causing issues. Brennan suspects a head injury but he refuses to discuss it. Booth is discovered as being on his way to the Jeffersonian with Kline who cuts the power to the building and overrides the security. Kline has Booth take out the guards on duty, of which there are few this late at night. The team inside splits up but soon reveal themselves as Kline threatens to shoot Booth if they do not. They gather, except Sweets who Kline believes is dead. Kline offers to kill them mercifully if they produce the falcon & the gems but they remain silent. As he is about to shoot Booth, Kline is shot in the back of the head. The lights return on and the group sees where the shot came from. Sweets has shot Kline but has succumbed to the head injury and collapsed.**

"Sweets." Booth said barely audible as they all snapped from their shock and ran towards him as his body collapsed to the floor.

At first glance as Sweets had held his head in his hands, Booth thought perhaps Sweets was lamenting over the fact he had taken a life, something that would no doubt be a shock to the therapist despite the fact it saved his friends. He was momentarily glad to see Sweets was not where he had left him and alive. A reverie that faded as Sweets body fell lifelessly to the hard floor.

"Sweets!" Cam said as they arrived circling around him. She knelt by him and rolled him onto his back with the assistance of Brennan who was on the other side. Booth stood behind Brennan and looked on helplessly. As Sweets face turned face up Cam grew concerned when she saw blood coming from Sweets' nose.

"Did he hit his…" Angela asked joining Cam's side.

"No, I believe this is a sign of the head injury we suspected." Cam said wiping the blood away with her sleeve. Suddenly the expensive white button down she donned that morning wasn't as important to her any more than a gauze pad would have been. She didn't like seeing that youthful face marred with the dark crimson.

Upon hearing that Hodgins immediately dialed for an emergency vehicle.

"That will take too long." Booth said. "Minutes count right?" Booth looked back at Sweets who breathing seemed to slow. "Kline's car is outside, we can take it." Booth suggested.

Cam nodded but was reluctant to move Sweets. "Hodgins how long for an ambulance?"

"I'm on freggin hold for an operator!" He said in disbelief.

"Okay let's go." Booth said.

"Booth I think we should wait." Cam stressed. "If he has lost consciousness then we may have something more dangerous here."

Booth didn't want to wait, he had caused these injuries to Sweets – he desperately wanted to fix the situation.

Cam looked at Booth while Hodgins was finally able to speak with an operator. Cam knew what bothered Booth, he was a man of action – not one to wait for an ambulance.

"Seeley, I know you are worried, I know you feel responsible, but I feel we should wait." Cam said slowly.

Booth was ready to argue when Sweets began to move. His dark coffee eyes splintered open but shut from the penetrating light. Laura pulled off her trench coat and folded it over to hand to Cam who placed it under Sweets' head. She figured if they were going to wait then they should make him comfortable.

"Sweets." Cam said taking his hand. Brennan watched and mimicked the motion. She wasn't sure how this was medically going to help Sweets since Cam was not taking Sweets' pulse but she was surprised how much better it made herself feel, particularly after Sweets fingers faintly wrapped around hers.

"Sweets can you hear me?" Cam asked again and Sweets went to shake his head but the small motion made his face soundlessly wince.

Cam was sure to keep her voice low and soft so that a loud noise would not cause any trauma. "Sweets just squeeze yes for once okay? I'll guess that you can hear me, am I coming across clear?"

Sweets squeezed Brennan's hand though he was still looking towards Cam. Booth and Angela exchanged looks based on the concern look that Brennan and Cam shared.

"What?" Angela asked equally as soft.

"Nothing, it's nice." Cam said but they knew it wasn't the case – Sweets wasn't able to decipher his right from left.

"Dr. Hodgins, do we have a time frame for the ambulance?" Cam asked.

Hodgins nodded and listened. Booth was feeling agitated. He felt like he would have had Sweets in the E.R. right now if they had allowed him to drive. He wasn't sure that was accurate, but it felt like it.

"Eight minutes." Hodgins answered finally.

"Dr. Sweets, do you think you can open your eyes?" Brennan asked and again Sweets went to shake his head, having already forgotten to use the signals.

"Tooth brilight." Sweets said. Cam's breathing hitched as she now could tell that Sweets speech was slurring.

Angela dashed for the lights and after several tries had eliminated a couple of them.

"Dr. Sweets, we have turned off some of the lights." Brennan said softly. "Would you like to try and open your eyes now?"

Cam knew she could pry Sweets' eyes open to check for dilation but she didn't want to if she didn't have to. A few seconds later Sweets tested the light by opening them slightly. Unfortunately the first person he saw was the person standing by his feet, peering down at him – Booth.

As Sweets' eyes gradually focused Sweets jumped back on his elbows releasing Brennan & Cam's hands. They quickly tried to calm him as he clutched his head in pain again. Booth knew he was the cause of the apprehensive reaction. With how Sweets memory was going he didn't know for sure if Sweets even remembered shooting Kline. Booth didn't want to cause further pain for his younger friend.

"I'll make sure the paramedics are quiet when they come in." Booth said leaving to intercept them.

The rest of the group felt a lump in their throats, while Sweets current condition was enough to worry about they wondered who the sometimes partners would get past this.

Sweets redrew their attention as he tried to sit up.

"Dr. Sweets, please, lie down." Cam tried to urge. Sweets considered listening as his stomach was disagreeable and he felt sick. It was empty so luckily nothing came up. He failed to listen because lying on the floor made his back hurt. Cam tried to gently push him back to the floor but he stiffened against the motioned suggestion. Brennan noticed the dirt on Sweets back and recalled that when they opened the box he was encased in how he railed back in pain when his back hit the side.

Carefully Brennan tried removing Sweets dress jacket and Cam followed suit. Once it was off Brennan could see the dark area on Sweets back between his shoulder blades. Cam went to unbutton Sweets shirt but he clutched at the opening quickly, fear wide in his eyes. Cam didn't understand why and associated it with the brain injury. Brennan knew otherwise why Sweets would want to keep his shirt on. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sweets, I just want to if you have any broken bones." Brennan said but could tell that Sweets was still anxious.

He wanted to shake his head but he was already dizzy enough.

Sweets squeezed his eyes and pointed to his side. He seemed to understand his voice was failing him when he spoke.

"That's all?" Brennan asked. "We need to tell the paramedics when they arrive to get you help faster."

Sweets half wondered if it was easier to die than take his shirt off.

"Sweets it's okay, we're all friends here." Angela said placing a comforting hand over his.

Sweets gave a resigned sigh of defeat and Cam unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She slowly slid it back and looked at the bruising on his chest and sides. Brennan watched as the fabric fell from Sweets shoulders to reveal familiar scars. Her eyes past them looked to the visible shape embedded on Sweets skin. It was purple and red in color and she looked at the shape a moment.

Hodgins was still on the phone but nearly dropped it when he saw the sight.

"Was that from…" Hodgins said, his eyes narrowing on the web infused scars on each side. Brennan shot him a look to be quiet and he did. Brennan looked back at the shape and recalled the shovel on the box and connected the shape to the head of the shovel. She felt very angry at Booth as she looked at it.

Sweets shivered involuntarily which caused a jerk-like reaction and more pain. Cam and & Brennan's eyes met and Cam pulled Sweets shirt back on. Sweets body swayed as he was losing consciousness again. She looked around for something else warm and Hodgins pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. Cam slowly lowered Sweets fading body to the ground being sure to place Laura's coat under his head and lay him on his side and covered him with Hodgins coat. She looked at her watch. That had taken four minutes. She was feeling like she had made the wrong decision.

Just then the paramedics entered and so softly she almost didn't hear them save for the squeaky wheel of the gurney. Booth had done his part in keeping the noise level down. The medics went to check vitals but Cam and Brennan softly explained they had gained the information and preferred to explain it on the way. The medical techs were surprised in finding bystanders so well versed and carefully loaded Sweets on the gurney and with Cam and Brennan in tow headed for the exit.

Booth turned to Angela, Hodgins & Laura. "It's like two in the morning, should…"

"We'd like to go to the hospital." Angela said gruffly towards Booth having seen his handy work. She had yet to understand what stakes made it so great as to do these things to Sweets.

Booth understood and glanced at the falcon just in the door of Angela's office.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you." Laura said to Angela & Hodgins who were heading out the door. "He did so much for me, I…."

"Of course." Hodgins said.

Laura looked at Booth looking at the statue. "I don't give a damn for that thing, do with it what you please." She said turning to join Angela & Hodgins. Booth got the distinct impression he was not invited along.

* * *

Booth secured the scene and with a great weight explained the course of events to Agent Shaw who in turn knew she would be needing to call in the director on this one. Booth tried to call Brenan's phone but with no answer realized he had a firm place on the other side of the sand. He wondered what to do, knowing the person he would talk to would be Sweets.

"So how did you shoot Kline?" Shaw asked going over her notes.

"I didn't." Booth said. "Sweets did."

He wasn't trying to place blame on the kid, he was far more impressed that Sweets was able to take out a known killer in who was threatening the lives of those he cared about. Well, most of the people he cared about. Booth wondered idly why Sweets didn't wait for Kline to shoot him and then take him out. But he knew Sweets would never be that vindictive.

"He did that with a head injury?" Shaw asked impressed.

"Looks that way." Booth said. He walked away momentarily and found himself looking down at the falcon, the source for all of their misery, a treasure that Kline would never have.

"Agent Booth?" Shaw said from the doorway. "Dr. Brennan called trying to reach you. They've asked that you come to the hospital."

Booth was caught between wanting to run there on foot as fast as he could and wanting to skip town and avoid everyone forever.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

**The lights come on and Sweets is out. The team rush to find him eventually waking but not lucid. Deciding to wait for the ambulance proves to be difficult as the team uncovers the extent of Sweets injuries – not only to his head but to his chest and the shovel to the back. The team can't help but wonder why Booth had to be so extensive in his actions towards Sweets. Sweets leaves for the hospital while Booth remains behind to wrap up the case, not particularly feeling wanted at the hospital.**

* * *

Booths' sound reasoning for doing what he had done to Sweets was beginning to falter by the time he reached the hospital. What seemed like the only way out at the time was starting to leak as he saw the strained faces and crossed arms of "his people" as he approached.

"Before we let you in we're going to need to know what happened." Cam said sternly. Booth realized the team was blocking access to Sweets room until he explained.

"Well how is he?" Booth asked and realized that he wasn't getting answers before he spoke first. It angered him to have to answer to his actions in general but being where he was and why he knew better. He gave a run thru of what he had told Shaw as well.

"So Kline kicked him in the chest." Cam said clarifying.

"Twice." Booth cleared his throat, he knew Cam was asking from a medical stand point. Booth thought back to the events of eight hours ago though it felt like an eternity. "I hit him in the head with the uh, shovel twice and once in the back. Kline hit him with the car, I don't know what all he did to get Sweets to talk, I wasn't there."

The group thought over all Booth had said, the actions that had taken place and wondered what, if anything they could have done differently. They couldn't come up with much.

"He's stable and he's going to be fine." Brennan said finally releasing Booth of his place outside the circle. "They have done a cat scan and have not detected any bruising. I would hope that is because you held back as much as possible."

Booth quickly nodded yes. The group seemed to relax more. They hadn't imagined every having a conversation like this. If it were anyone besides Booth they would have demanded that the assailant be thrown in jail.

"Is he uh, sleeping?" Booth asked sheepishly.

"No, they are trying to keep him awake, the doctor is checking vitals." Cam explained. "If he continues to check out then he can possibly go home tomorrow. We will need to wait  
and see."

"I'm going to go in and tell Sweets goodbye." Angela said. "It's about four in the morning and I'm exhausted. I'd like to see my son when he wakes up."

Angela walked in followed by Hodgins. Booth remained to look at Cam and Brennan.

"I'm going to check in with the doctor again." Cam said leaving.

Booth & Brennan were alone.

"Booth, I know you did what you had to do because you thought it was right. It's hard to see Sweets like he is now, and know that you did it. I know you feel strange that everyone feels awkward towards you but I've known you long enough to know that if someone else did that to Sweets you probably would have killed him by now."

Booth shook his head in understanding.

"You're right Bones I would have." Booth said. "Do you think Sweets will trust me again?"

"I don't know Booth." Brennan said thinking it over. "I know he knows deep down that you didn't mean it or that you had your reasons but you have to remember too how Sweets became the person he is today."

Booth was confused where she was going with this.

"Scars on the back, locked in closets." Brennan said softly so few passersby could hear.

A light of recognition had lit in Booth's eyes that he had obviously forgotten before. "I, I…. I had forgot about that, I just wanted him out of sight from Kline to find him if he kept looking for the bird thing."

"I know Booth, but you should keep that in mind if Sweets doesn't react well to seeing you." Brennan took his hand in hers.

Angela & Hodgins walked out of the room with the door closing behind him. They smiled between them but stopped when looking at the duo.

"How is he?" Brennan asked.

"He's good." Hodgins said. "He's in good spirits, he's tired and wants to sleep but the doctor said they wanted to keep him up a few more hours. However I'm not sure we're the ones to do it."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave Sweets but I'm not going to be able to keep him awake since I'm not going to be up much longer. I doubt any of us are." Angela said with worry in her voice.

"And that's why you don't have to worry." Came a familiar voice behind them. Cam joined the core group in time to see Arastoo & Fisher approach.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked Arastoo.

"You could have called me sooner than an hour ago." Arastoo said smiling as he chastised her but stopped short as the others were there. "When you said that Dr. Sweets needed to stay up but you were all up all night I called Fisher. We can sit with Dr. Sweets while you all get some rest."

"Oh Arastoo, that's so sweet." Angela said smiling. "And Fisher, that's so, not you."

"I'll admit it may seem out of character for me, but let's face it, anytime to be away from my mother is time well spent." Fisher said and that sounded more like the man they knew. "However, I have found conversations with Dr. Sweets to be able to keep up well with my intellect so I enjoy the opportunity to chat with him."

Arastoo tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that Fisher was the only one he could get a hold of this morning.

"Anyway, we'll take it from here for a while." Arastoo said. Cam's eyes glistened with appreciation and realized this was one of the many reasons she loved this man.

"Okay we're leaving then." Angela said glancing back once more at Sweets room. She knew he was fine but it was hard to leave. "Call us if _anything _comes up okay?"

They promised to do so and they left offering to drop Cam off as well. Fisher & Arastoo headed to the room when Booth stepped forward.

"Can I have a second guys?" Booth said and they nodded having no knowledge of Booth's part in the night's events.

"Booth, I'm not so sure…" Brennan said but she knew Booth had to see Sweets in a better condition than he had at the Jeffersonian.

She followed him in, feeling the need to be present for support - though for which one she wasn't entirely sure.

Booth stepped in to find Sweets lying on the bed about to fall asleep.

"Hey there, you're not supposed to fall asleep." Booth said in somewhat of a kidding tone. Sweets eyes popped up having been caught and turned to where the voice came from. The drugs had made the head pain change from a sharp stabbing to a dull pain he could manage. He was none too excited to see Booth. He was tired and didn't want to console the agent at the moment.

"Hi Dr. Brennan." Sweets said hoping Booth got the message. Everyone seemed to pick up on it but Booth.

"How are you feeling?" Booth pressed on instead.

"Not well." Sweets said with a heavy sense of sarcasm. "My head kind of hurts." His eyes glared at the agent though since his vision was still off he wasn't entirely sure if he was staring down the agent or the door knob. Sweets rubbed his eyes hoping when he took his fingers out of them that the room would be empty. _No such luck._

"Sweets I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Booth said. "And I wanted to say thank you. For saving my life."

Sweets eyes narrowed, he was sure it was Booth this time he was looking at. "Yeah well maybe my aim missed."

Brennan cleared her throat. She knew that Sweets didn't mean it but she suspected that this wasn't a good time to chat. Sweets was not only exhausted, traumatized but also not thinking clearly.

"Booth, how about we come back tomorrow. Perhaps when we are all rested." She said urging Booth out the door. "Good night Dr. Sweets, I, uh, we, uh, back tomorrow." She promised as she pushed Booth out the door and Arastoo and Fisher headed in, puzzled by the look on Booth's face.

As the pair stepped to the parking lot Booth paused before getting in the cab, Brennan's car still at the Jeffersonian.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Booth asked.

"Today, probably so. But it's Sweets Booth. Just give him some time." Brennan urged and finally Booth got in the cab so they could leave.

* * *

A few hours of sleep had recharged the batteries of the team. Laura had left sometime before Booth had arrived at home to help Max with the care of Michael Vincent & Christine. She was up and awake as Booth & Brennan appeared the next morning. The sleep seemed to have done everyone well except for Booth who had taken on a heavy brooding.

Brennan sipped Laura's coffee and tried not to gag on it. She was certainly no Sweets when it came to making coffee. Brennan looked at the sludge and smiled at Laura's attempt to help out.

"I've got a flight this afternoon." Laura said. "With Kline gone I suppose it's safe for me to return."

"Sure we'll just need you to answer a few questions for the final report." Booth said looking suspect at the cup of syrup.

"You can ride with me to the Jeffersonian." Brennan suggested. "So that you may collect your falcon. I assume it's no longer evidence?"

"Huh? Yeah, I don't know." Booth said, his mind obviously elsewhere. "Uh Bones, I'll need a ride too, my car is uh…"

"Oh yeah, we'll go by the Hoover to drop off Booth and then perhaps you can answer his questions." Brennan suggested.

Brennan was consumed with concern as Booth continued to stare at his cup of solid joe.

* * *

Brennan dropped the pair off at the FBI building and headed to the Jeffersonian. Something bothered her about the falcon and she wanted to check it out. She had received a text from Cam that Sweets was doing well and was allowed to rest. They could see him that afternoon and if the day had gone by without incident, he could be discharged.

"Right this way." Booth said motioning to his office but he was surprised to see someone sitting in a chair before he got there.

"May I help you?" Booth asked approaching.

"I suppose it is I who may be able to help you." Gordon Wyatt said standing up.

"Gordon. It's good to see you." Booth said shaking his hand. Wyatt noticed Booth did not have his regular demeanor or nickname, nor was he wearing his "cocky" belt this morning. He observed a far more reserved Booth than usual.

"Oh sorry, this is Laura Tierney." Booth said introducing the two.

"My you are quite beautiful." Gordon said acknowledging her. As he grew older he found a desire to say whatever was on his mind. "But I suspect you know that."

She smiled and returned a "nice to meet you."

"How about I direct you to Agent Shaw, she can take your statement while I find out why _Chef _Wyatt is here." Booth said. Wyatt noticed the emphasis that Booth had placed on the chef as though Wyatt had no place here.

Booth returned momentarily, alone.

"I think you know why I'm here." Wyatt said.

"You want to make me breakfast?" Booth asked sitting down opposite Wyatt. But he retreated, he knew better.

"A lovely Dr. Saroyan called me this morning to inform me of a former protégé of mine having recently been admitted to the hospital."

"And you're worried about how Sweets is never going to trust me again?" Booth asked.

"No, I was actually most concerned with the fact that young Dr. Sweets took a life." Wyatt said.

"Right." Booth said feeling stupid. It had been a long time since that was new to Booth.

"Subsequently I would have to acknowledge what went on between the two of you. I would think in normal circumstances that Dr. Sweets would turn to you in a bit of insight in that area but we do have the compounded problem there don't we? Not to mention the location of locked area that Dr. Sweets was kept in which no doubt brought up issues from his younger years."

"So you want to help?"

"Not entirely. As you know I am retired. I suspect Dr. Saroyan does have valid concerns over what would come about if an FBI psychologist were assigned to help you and Dr. Sweets thru this." Gordon smiled to himself as he could see those sessions being disastrous. He was well aware of Dr. Sweets iron clad hold on keeping his youth and its associated troubles very private while Booth would be of little help.

"You lot work very well as a team and I'd like to see that restored. It is true that I did lose my zest, as it were, to be a psychologist but I would like to help as a friend if I can." Wyatt continued.

Booth nodded yes and now felt less reluctant towards Gordon, he did want Sweets to trust him again and now that he thought about it, was worried about Sweets and what he might be going thru as a result of the last 24 hours.


	13. Chapter 13

12.

**Booth comes to the hospital and offers an explanation. Sweets is going to be okay physically but is still angry at Booth. Laura is ready to return home after answering some questions and Brennan has questions of her own about the falcon. Sweets is being kept awake by Arastoo & Fisher. Gordon Wyatt shows up to help his friends, particularly Sweets who will undoubtedly be bothered by the fact he has taken his first life and endured old demons.**

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, it's lovely to see you again." Wyatt said upon stepping into her office.

"Chef Wyatt." She said, this time with less emphasis and more props to the comment of Chef than Booth. "Dr. Saroyan suggested you may be stopping by."

The two quickly embraced in a greeting.

"Yes, I am sorry to hear all that has taken place." Wyatt said sitting across from Brennan. "I'll do what I can, I hope that a third party as it is, can help some."

"I'm worried for Booth and for Sweets, for different reasons." Brennan admitted.

"As you should my dear." Wyatt said having caught the attention of the wooden bird on her desk.

"This is the focus of the case." Brennan said pointing to it. "I was going to return it to Ms. Tierney today but I had a few questions on it."

Wyatt observed that Brennan was relieved to discuss something as concrete and objective as the bird so he followed along. Brennan explained the history of the bird and the missing jewels that had been purchased.

"So it stands to reason that the jewels must be some place, her father wouldn't have left them with anyone else." Wyatt observed.

"Yes, I believe so."

"It is a difficult thing isn't it? To show much you love someone without being to blatant about it. So often we hide these things on the inside and never share them." Wyatt said thinking of his two troubled agents.

The sentiment however fell on much more rational ears as Brennan jumped from her chair and carried the falcon to the platform. Intrigued Wyatt followed garnering acceptance on the platform by Cam who was curious about the quickly moving Dr. Brennan. The others followed suit and soon the platform had the team present.

"What are you doing Bren?" Angela asked as Brennan studied the falcon under the magnifying glass. After a few minutes she was about to lose the interest of everyone around her - until she popped a seamless section of the bird off the base. She turned it and soon had a black felt bag in her hand. It had come from the small hallow space under it. She opened the bag to find a handful of precious gems.

"On the inside, like you said." Brennan said to Wyatt who smiled. He hadn't intended to be so literal but for Dr. Brennan, literal always produced results.

Booth smiled at his wife's intellect and Hodgins took the bird to replace the stones with Angela's help with the image of the original.

"It looks like you will be able to keep a complete original home with you Ms. Tierney." Brennan said to her. Laura smiled but shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She said and the group turned to her surprised. "I'm sure that Agent Booth will need it for some paper work and then I would like to donate it to the Jeffersonian."

The group looked surprised at the donation of what would now be a widely expensive item, now that it was complete.

"Ms. Tierney, that would be indeed an excellent gift and we can always use the money but…" Cam began to say but Laura held up her hand to stop her.

"Dr. Saroyan, in the time I've had this bird I've spent my time hiding because of it. I know my father's intentions with it were good but it's kept me afraid and those fears were founded as of late. If it is not Hans Kline, it will be someone else coming to look for it. If it is here at the Jeffersonian then not only will many be able to enjoy it, but everyone will know that I do not have it. I would like to stipulate that the money has to go this team and for the efforts of your crime solving. This group should never be separated from lack of funds, you all work so well together, besides, you've saved my life."

"Well, we certainly appreciate it." Cam said feeling a weight lifted of her constant quarrel over enough funds to keep operating.

"My father told me to leave it with people I trusted, I found those people." She said smiling at them.

"What about you, will you be okay without this, it's quite valuable." Wyatt asked.

"I have a trust fund and that is all I need." Laura said. "I truly feel this is the right thing."

They nodded in understanding & appreciation.

"One last thing, I would like to thank Dr. Sweets and say goodbye, would it be possible to get a ride there?" Laura asked.

"Funny thing, I was headed there myself." Wyatt offered.

Booth watched as the pair left and wondered when he would feel free to be part of that as well. He felt the group had fractured, at his hands and he wanted to see it whole again.

* * *

"Oh I don't want to wake him." Sweets heard as his eyes fluttered open. He opened them completely to see Laura standing by his bed along with Wyatt. _This is a strange pair _he thought to himself.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Laura said apologetically.

"No, it's fine." Sweets said sitting up. "I feel much better now."

"It's good to see you Dr. Sweets, though I wish it were in my restaurant and not at the hospital." Wyatt said and Sweets acknowledged the statement with a smile. "I understand that you've had a good day Dr. Sweets, you should get to go home later."

"Yeah I am hoping so." Sweets said glad he could sit up with only minimal pain.

"I don't want to keep you." Laura said. "I just wanted to thank you."

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I wouldn't have been able to trust everyone if it weren't for talking with you. And I'm glad I did because not it has all ended. Only…only I'm sorry for what involving you in this way. I truly did not want to see you get hurt."

"Don't feel bad." Sweets urged her. "We know it's possible to get hurt on the job, we sign up for it anyway."

Laura seemed to accept the statement though Sweets wondered if your part time partner trying to kill you was part of the agreement. Wyatt though was the only who suspected that thought.

"Well, I'm glad to see you doing better. I hope if we see each other again it will be under far better circumstances." Laura said saying goodbye. Sweets watched her go an wished something more could have happened between them. As she was gone he looked back at Wyatt and though he had a deep appreciation for the man, he preferred the beautiful female.

"You're only good at hiding certain things Dr. Sweets. I can tell that I do not compare to the lovely Ms. Tierney." Wyatt said sitting down.

Sweets nodded, _of course Wyatt wants to stay, he wants to prod. No, he doesn't want to, he retired, someone else did._

"So who called? Dr. Brennan? Angela?" Sweets asked.

"Dr. Saroyan." Wyatt said. He knew he had to be on the level with Sweets.

"Wouldn't have guessed." Sweets said surprised.

"Are you sure? She's quite found of you. They all are you know." Wyatt said.

He thought about it a moment and recalled Cam's tender touch the night before and considering it past her tough exterior that it was indeed possible.

"Do you mean _all _of them?" Sweets asked.

"We can broach that topic." Wyatt said surprised that Sweets jumped to it so fast. "You will have to work thru these feelings with Booth you are incredibly intelligent and you know that to be true."

Sweets rubbed his head, the dull pain was subsiding to a sharp irritation. "And if I don't want to?"

"For a renowned psychologist, you would know that is ill advised." Wyatt warned. "However I do think you should approach it slowly. Take your time on the subject, it may take time to rebuild that trust but it existed for a reason. I say that not as a former psychologist but as a friend, to both of you."

Sweets nodded and Wyatt knew the young but gifted man would work at it.

"Something else is on your mind." Sweets said and Wyatt had to smile at the perceptiveness of Sweets, even exhausted and recovering.

"You're quite good Dr. Sweets. And that does bring up a topic. I do have concerns about the recent events but not just with Agent Booth. My concerns are based around the fact that I do not want to see something that happened hold you back, this entire team from functioning as the great unit that it is." Wyatt encouraged.

Sweets mind searched for a moment. "You mean Kline."

"Yes."

"I don't even remember it." Sweets half lied. He recalled walking around when the others surrendered and knew he was, in Kline's mind, dead. He looked for a weapon and soon located it in the unconscious security guard's. He thought about it more and it became more clear. He heard the threat and took a few moments to clear his vision, focus. Kline was almost to two and Sweets had tried harder to focus. Brennan as about to step forward and Sweets pulled the trigger. He flinched at the memory of the sound.

"So you do remember." Wyatt said watching Sweets grow silent and then jump.

"Yeah I guess." Sweets said recalling the gun feeling heavy in his hand. Kline was lying on the floor, he wasn't worried about him. He dropped the gun to the floor with a loud clang. He fell to his knees, his head pounded, they wouldn't see him in the dark in the distance. His head pounded and the lights came on after he was lying on the floor, his head spinning to violently to stay put.

"I killed someone who was going to kill my friends." Sweets said. "Was I wrong to do so?"

"Of course not, but you know as well as I that taking a life is taxing, even on someone like Booth who is sadly well versed in that aspect."

"You think I should talk to Booth about it?" Sweets said, his voice thick with disdain.

"Maybe not right away, but one day. Until you feel comfortable though I think you should talk to someone."

"Because you think I'm weak." Sweets spat.

"Not at all, I'm merely pointing out the fact that it is taxing on anyone."

"We are around death all the time." Sweets countered.

"And we condemn those that commit it." Wyatt reminded him. "Would that not create a dissonance in our minds if we are to commit the same?"

"We would advise anyone in the event of self-defense that their actions were not remorseful."

Wyatt considered what Sweets had said and wondered if he had misjudged Sweets reaction. He seemed to not be confused over his actions. In the years that had passed since first working with the psychologist he saw he had grown considerably. There was only one thing left that would most likely not change with time.

"And aside from Agent Booth's actions, do you feel any residual apprehensions about where he placed you?"

Unlike Wyatt's previous question this one did jar Sweets to a certain degree.

"It was not ideal." Sweets finally admitted. "I would guess however that Agent Booth did not consider the past when did it."

"I can assure you that Agent Booth did not." Wyatt said. "He feels deeply remorseful and in the heat of that moment did not consider it."

"It's up to me to overcome that." Sweets said.

"I see." Gordon said with concern in his voice.

"We can talk about it again." Sweets offered. "Just another day. I'm still exhausted after Arastoo & Fisher stopped by early this morning." Sweets said yawning.

Wyatt smiled. "I imagine that was quite interesting."

Sweets nodded as he rubbed his eyes and recounted the time spent with the interns.

"Hello Dr. Sweets." Arastoo said coming in the room. Sweets eyes were almost shut again but opened to see the kind faced man. Sweets was glad that Arastoo was mindful to keep his voice low and in soft tones. The same could not be said of Fisher.

"What kind of hell is this painted in beige with gray tiled floors?" Fisher mused as he came in. Arastoo tried to communicate with his eyes that they were there to keep Sweets awake, not annoy him to death.

Fisher nodded at Arastoo's expression. "Sorry Dr. Sweets, I am very glad that you are not dead."

Arastoo felt like slapping his head and regretted his decision. He wanted someone to come along in case one of them were to be called to the lab. He wished now that Edison, or even the custodian could have joined him.

"You look well Dr. Sweets, I'm heard it was quite the ordeal." Arastoo said attempting to end Fisher's involvement in the conversation.

"It was a long day." Sweets said. He was anxious to not discuss the string of events.

"Yes, I had not thought of cases coming into the lab." Fisher began. "I mean, they do, but they are usually dead. I find it fascinating that we had blood sprayed across the lab floor from when you killed that malevolent creature that was Hans Kline."

Arastoo sat with his mouth open, he was at a loss for words and wondered if anyone would fault him for shooting Fisher here and now.

"From what they told me you had no choice but to kill him. I should thank you for saving Ca…, the team." Arastoo said stopping himself.

Sweets smiled. "It's okay Arastoo, I know."

"Know what?" Fisher asked.

Sweets sighed and rubbed his head. "I know that Arastoo is a very well versed poet."

Sweets wasn't sure if he just threw Arastoo to the mercy of Fisher's questions to deflect the shooting questions off himself or to give his headache a rest but he figured Arastoo could bear the burden for a moment. He would have been more than happy to have a conversation with Arastoo alone and idly wondered if that gun was still close by though it was most likely in evidence by now.

"I write poetry too!" Fisher announced. Sweets and Arastoo glanced at each other, they knew passages were coming.

"From my soul a darkness gathers, a rage in the panic of the masses. A gaping hole I look down and see the wretched plethora of hell." Fisher recited. "I wrote that last night. It was about my mother's meatloaf."

"Fisher have you thought about moving out of your mother's house?" Arastoo asked.

"All the time." Fisher answered. "But then what would give me such good writing material?"

"Perhaps we could discuss something different with Dr. Sweets." Arastoo suggested. "Perhaps art or music, literature."

"Oh I know something I wanted to ask you Dr. Sweets." Fisher announced. "Since it would seem your ill-fated adventure with Jessica Warren ended in a fiery death, would you mind if I asked her out?"

Sweets was wrong, he wanted a gun to shoot himself now.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile at Sweets retelling of the conversation.

"Would you like to talk about your, uh ill-fated adventure with this young lady?" Wyatt asked. Between the fact she had been brought up and the way Sweets watched Laura leave Wyatt figured something was missing.

"I think that Fisher described it aptly." Sweets answered shifting on the bed. He didn't like having conversations with people in bed. He was the therapist, he did not like being the patient.

"Do you feel you have a handle on what made it so ill-fated as it was?"

"Oh I suppose the fact she was a carbon copy of Daisy - a pony tail wearing intern at the Jeffersonian who could be described as many as annoying."

"Is that how you would describe them?" Wyatt asked.

"Though both were very intelligent women I think the ultimate demise lies with myself." Sweets answered.

"And why is that?" Wyatt asked, his interest piqued.

"They are relationships built on pent up sexual tensions. There is little past that. I cared for them, but…"

"They were not enough for you to let them in?" Wyatt suggested and by Sweets expression he figured he was correct.

"I don't think I'm the marrying type." Sweets simplified.

"Ah, there I think you are quite wrong. I think you would make a great companion for someone but might I suggest you find someone who will challenge you, outside the bedroom that is. Intellectually, spiritually and completely."

"Are you offering dating advice as well?" Sweets asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's say there is something I never quite found and missed out on." Wyatt said sensitively. "We are not that unalike Dr. Sweets. I think if you were to open yourself up some you may find someone who will as they say, complete you and you her. The yin & yang if you will, balance."

Sweets nodded and though he heard the words it was as though they had floated above him, waiting to sink in. Wyatt could tell that the conversation had no doubt made Sweets tired. He quickly rose and promised to check in and reminded Sweets that he should frequent his restaurant more often. Sweets promised to do so if he got the friends and family discount. Wyatt promised that he would.

"Feel free to bring a date, or agent Booth by." Wyatt said smiling as he left.

Sweets Wyatt leave and pondered the many topics of discussion. Sweets wondered if in truth if he was ready for the topics they discussed. Sweets had yet to be like the rest of the team - the only one not in a stable and meaningful mature relationship. He now worried that he did not carry guilt for killing Kline and as far as his friendship with Booth, that looked bleak though they would have to work together. Finally Sweets considered the demons he would prefer to bury than dig up. Being locked in that space, no he wasn't even going to think about it - _No, Arastoo was going to stop back by and we can talk about literature, music, dead people, I don't care, anything but that._

* * *

"What time did the doctor say?" Booth asked Brennan a second time.

"He said after four Booth." Brennan replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone. "I will drive Sweets car since it was at our house to his place and then we can ride in our car together."

"Hey Bones, how about I drive Sweets car around?" Booth asked.

"That would not be a good use of gas Booth. Why would you want to ride in a separate car?" As Brennan finished the question she knew the answer and sighed. "I know that Gordon Wyatt said it would take time but you need to start somewhere. I think we should both go."

Booth nodded though he was still reluctant to do so.

* * *

As Booth & Brennan walked in they found Cam, Arastoo and Sweets smiling and laughing. Sweets sat on the edge of the bed and was dressed in casual clothes that Angela & Hodgins had dropped off earlier. A previous engagement kept them from being there and Sweets insisted he was fine and the doctor concurred his recover was going to be quick and complete.

"That was funny." Cam agreed as Booth & Brennan walked in and the laughter abated. Sweets knew that the ending of the laughter and the newly tense feeling was due to the tension between himself and Booth. He thought back to what Wyatt had suggested and their unit working well. Sweets wasn't comfortable with it but he knew he had to do something.

"Say, I don't think there's any food at my place and I'm not supposed to drive my car for two more days. Could we stop off at the diner or some place for dinner?" Sweets said looking around. The overall feeling in the room immediately lifted. "Dinner with friends is the best medicine."

"We would love to." Brennan said nudging Booth who could only nod.

Cam smiled broadly at the warm attempt and nodded as well. "That would be nice yes."

Sweets said nothing more about Arastoo and Cam's relationship. He was sure everyone in the room knew and it wasn't his place to say otherwise. He tried not to be bothered by the fact he was the only single in the land of happy couples circling him.

"I just have to drop these papers off." Sweets said gathering up the discharge papers.

"Here I'll take them." Cam offered and left the room with Arastoo safely following her. He offered a smile to Booth and Brennan as though wishing them well in the exchange.

Sweets picked up the book that Hodgins left him to read and checked the prescription bottle on the table. He tried to remember when to take the next pill and looked at a watch he didn't have on.

"It's 5:30." Brennan offered.

"Okay, so at six." Sweets said to himself making a mental note.

Brennan walked forward, interested in what he had been prescribed. He smiled as she looked at the label.

"Dr. Saroyan said it was fine, something to keep any swelling down." Sweets said and Brennan agreed that it was a good precaution.

"Rest will be the very important." Brennan said and Sweets noticed she hesitated. "Are you sure you will be fine at your place?"

Sweets knew she was implying "at your place _alone?_" but he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they said to take a couple days off and then it's the weekend. I'll be back to work on Monday. Angela & Hodgins invited me over this weekend for dinner and Arastoo said something about meeting up." Sweets smiled after he said it. "I should get a head injury more often, I get invited to a lot of places."

Sweets meant it as a joke but he hoped they weren't pitying him. He knew in truth they cared and like Brennan, didn't want to leave anyone with a head injury alone for too long, even if the doctor said all was good.

"Well, if you have time I would like to see you as well." Brennan said. Sweets smiled and they both left it at that, which was a lot for Dr. Brenan. "We should go though, Cam and Arastoo are probably on their way."

Brennan turned towards the door to gather her purse. "I should check with the doctor, I believe they had your effects from when they brought you in such as your wallet and watch. We've dropped your car at your apartment but please remember not to drive."

"Yes mom." Sweets teased. Brennan gave him a confused face and was about to ask if his head injury was causing memory loss when he waved that he was just teasing.

Still only slightly confused, Brennan turned and left the room.

"Bones, she doesn't always get…" Booth started to explain when Sweets nodded. He was well aware of Dr. Brennan's gap in pop culture references and often sarcasm. Booth felt awkward in the quiet room but Sweets gathered his book and booth and proceeded to stand up. He was surprised to find himself unsteady on his feet and swayed away from the bed. He was about to catch himself on the stand but Booth moved closer first.

"I got it." Sweets said and Booth backed up. "I think my foot was just asleep."

Booth concurred with a nod and stepped back. Sweets sighed inwardly.

"But thank you." Sweets added. Booth wanted to smile but kept his hope to himself. He hoped this was a sign that Sweets would forgive him and that they were back on course. Sweets saw Brennan in the doorway and knew she was thinking the same way.

He felt far from what the two of them were feeling but he buried his anger towards Booth down inside and put on a smile. It was more important to them that they were all happy. He knew that had implications but he wasn't going to acknowledge them, not yet.

-Sort of the End-

* * *

_So I hadn't planned a few things. I hadn't planned for this to take me so long to write and I hadn't planned a sequel. I did have another story in mind but I think some of this - namely the tension between Booth & Sweets to continue into the next story. Like I said, I had part of that one figured out but we'll just add this to it. I don't know if sequels are always a good idea but I think this is a good place to leave off with this one. Also, I will aim for longer chapters next time. Stay tuned…._

Up Next:

It's been a few weeks since Booth tried to kill Sweets. Having recovered from his head injury and then killing the man about to kill Booth and the rest of the team, Sweets is keeping it together but can't quite manage to fully patch things up with Booth. Now that a killer is targeting members of the team and Brennan is unconscious, it's up to Booth & Sweets to figure out how to get past their rift in order not only be friends again- but save everyone's lives.


	14. Chapter 14

_If you haven't been following along completely (shame on you! :) ) here are some other sweet stories by….me! So out of curiosity, if you've read them all, what's your favorite?_

The Mist in the Box (my first one!) - Sweets is inflicted by a mysterious poison

The Title in the Story - Sweets takes Brennan's place when a killer makes Booth choose, he ends up being cut up some.

The Sequel to the Story - Sequel to the above when Sweets is still haunted by the feeling that Booth would not have chosen him. We meet Emma, Sweets new secretary with a complicated past and a serial killer from the grave - Pelant.

The Question to the Answer - Sweets & Emma date, return of the past for Sweets with torture.

The Car in the Lake - Sweets seems to be sick but won't tell anyone.

The Explosive in the Situation - Sweets involved in an explosion.

The Psychologist in the Institution - Sweets gets maliciously admitted to an asylum and endures electro-shock therapy.

The Chill in the Air - Tracking down a killer, Sweets is trapped in an icy cabin and gets hypothermia

The Murder in the Family - strange multi decade case

The Bank in the Heist & The Clue in the Profiler - the first one little story about a bank heist & Sweets gets shot. Followed up by a far darker story in which Sweets is kidnapped and profiles the killer's murders live.

The Choice of a Family - Sweets attempts to help a young but instead gets beat up by the gang and then develops a drug addiction.

The Tierney in the Image - It appears Booth has tried to kill Sweets in order to keep him safe.


End file.
